Plague Awakening
by DraconicBriefcase
Summary: The continent of Tamriel is left in ruins as the Aldmeri Dominion continues its conquest. Their eyes set on the province of Black Marsh, it seemed as though nothing was capable of stopping them. That is, until a lowly elven mercenary found himself dragged into the middle of the conflict.
1. An offer

It was the first of Midsummer in the year 4E 211. A midnight sky stretched above the Summerset isles as the summer night advanced, the steed shedding its starlight on the small elven town of Dunne. It was a relatively small town, consisting of only about one hundred residents, that was bordered entirely by forests. Built a good distance from any major cities, Dunne was a haven for any travelers looking for a place to rest a night or two. And unlike many places in the Summerset isles, the races of man and mer lived side by side. Adventurers, thieves, and escaped prisoners were the sort that were welcome to stay in Dunne, but it was on this summer night that Dunne was visited by a most unexpected group.

There was three of them, green travelling cloaks and hoods covering much of their bodies and faces. Underneath their cloaks they armed themselves in fine elven glass mail that glistened in the moonlight. At their belts they each carried a glass longsword and two daggers,as well as a satchel around their waist opposite to the sword.

They rode on strong chestnut horses as they approached the gate of Dunne. It was a simple six foot tall wooden wall that would do more to keep out animals more so than people. A single guard stood (or rather was slumped over) at the entrance to the small forest town. He was a bosmer wearing simple leather armor and armed with a short sword and a bow. An empty skooma bottle rested in his limp hand. As the riders approached they roused him from a light slumber.

"Alright, state your business if you seek entry." He blurted out jumping from his seated position. He kept his hand the hilt of his small blade as he spoke to the horsemen.

One of the three riders dismounted his horse and pulled back his cloak's hood as he spoke to the wood elf. His sandy blonde hair and pointed ears lead to the easy identification that he was Altmeri.

"Hail gatekeeper. Captain Valon, seeking entry on official Dominion business." He responded.

The gate guard's eyes widened at 'official Dominion business' and he immediately threw his empty skooma bottle into a nearby bush.

"Oh, I see. Well you've come horribly unprepared if you plan on trying to sack Dunne. If you Dominion fools want to destroy all that we have built so badly, then prepare to encounter a resistance so formi-." he said before the altmeri soldier cut him off.

"Save the petty intimidation tactics for another day, filth. I haven't come to this insignificant filth-ridden bandit camp of a town to kill any of you lowlifes and cheap muggers." The elf said as he removed some gold from the satchel around his waist.

"Now take this gold and see to it that our horses have good lodging until we take our leave tomorrow."

The other two soldiers dismounted their horses and all three handed the reins to the bosmer gatekeeper along with forty gold pieces.

He kept a suspicious eye on the elves as he cautiously took the payment.

"I'll take your gold, but I'm curious. What business does the Dominion have in Dunne? You've spent so much time trying to destroy it, yet here you are requesting entry."

The elves seemingly ignored him as they were granted passage into Dunne, but as they passed the gate Captain Valon turned and faced him for a moment.

"Know your place, thug, and don't ask questions." He said before he and his companions entered the town.

It truly was the definition of a skeever hole. Litter and filth lined the dirt street that spanned the entirety of Dunne. The twenty or so houses were shoddy and outnumbered by the many tents used by travelers looking for a slightly safer place to stay the night than the wilderness. Entire sections of the town had been built for that very purpose. In the far back of the town was the only building that had some quality to it, the tavern. What more could be expected of a town founded entirely by criminals seeking asylum against the law. Why anyone would willingly stay in such a place, the elves couldn't say.

After the gate shut behind him Valon spotted someone further down the street, a man wearing only a ragged pair of trousers. Long shaggy grey hair and an even shaggier grey beard gave him a wild visage as he shuffled down the dirt road constantly glancing at his surroundings.

The group approached him, staying a good distance from him, and attempted to ask the man a question.

"You there, you wouldn't know where we could find someone would you? His name is Gaeil, a fellow altmer, and we have heard word that he is staying in Dunne."

The disoriented man said nothing initially, instead just pointing at the tavern with a shaky finger.

"I see. Well, you have my gratitude." Valon said as he and his companions walked to the tavern.

"Look, I don't know who you are or what you want with Gaeil." The man said attracting the elven group's attention. "But take my advice and don't pick a fight with him. Gaeil is tough and shouldn't be disturbed. He has done a lot of good for this place, doesn't warrant any trouble."

The elves snickered slightly at his statement.

"You needn't worry about our safety. Said Valon as he and the other two patted the swords on their belts and continued down the road.

The rest of their walk through Dunne was unhindered by anyone. Though In the three minutes they had been in the town word had spread of the three Altmeri Dominion soldiers who were granted entry into the thief-haven. Every denizen of Dunne seemed to sit in the shadows and observe the soldiers like predators stalking their prey. Valon remained unshaken, but his guards walked with their hands at their swords.

At the entrance to the tavern the Captain asked his fellow soldiers to remain outside, much to their dismay.

"I wouldn't want Gaeil to feel threatened, though I doubt he would. We all know the history he has had with the Dominion and I think it would be unsettling to him if we confront him together." He said to the reluctant soldiers.

"But Captain, we've all heard the tales. This mer is dangerous."

"But he is not unreasonable, and I'm sure he will respect my choice to speak with him without your accompaniment."

The soldiers looked ready to argue more, though they bit their tongues and followed orders. "Yes Captain."

"Good, I shall call for you if things get out of hand. Be ready." The Captain said before entering the tavern.

Even late into the night the tavern remained the most lively place in Dunne. About twenty people currently occupied the somewhat spacious mead hall, some relaxed in front of a fireplace at the far side of the building telling tales and sharing laughs. Others sat at a large round table taking bets on some kind of game Valon didn't recognize. Many groups of two or three sat away from the crowds and appeared to be having conversations more serious in nature. However, everyone halted their activities when they noticed Valon, and the entire tavern went silent.

"Can I help you, elf?" Came a gruff voice from one side of the tavern at the bar.

Behind the bar counter stood an odd sight. A nord, not very tall, was the one addressing Valon. Not only was he rather short, but he was also quite fat and needed to stand on a small stool to peer over the counter. His face looked to be in a permanent scowl and his hair had almost completely receded due to age. A thick horseshoe mustache was almost all the hair that remained on his head.

"I'm looking for an altmer named Gaeil. He's here is he not?" Valon said to the nord, which didn't seem to relieve any tension within the small man or the crowd.

"Gaeil? What could you possibly want with Gaeil? Do you want to harm him, because you'll have to go through all of us if you want to lay a finger on him. Or perhaps you want to arrest him, but to that I say he's been nothin' but help to any of us. I won't allow you to go near him." The nord said taking a dagger from under the counter and making his towards Gaeil. "I'll show you what happens to you Dominion scum when you try to trouble this community."

A majority of the people in the tavern followed suit, drawing their weapons and advancing on Valon. But before Valon could call for his two soldiers, the mob was stopped by someone within the group.

"That's enough." Came a voice from the crowd.

An elf from the crowd began advancing towards Valon. He was slightly shorter than the tall Valon,though they both shared the golden complexion most high elves have. This altmer's hair was black and his irises had a red tint to them, both features allowing for the clear assumption that he had dunmer blood in him. He wore a chainmail vest but no other armor, with a sash tucked into his trousers. At his belt was a short sword almost too ornate looking for use. It was crafted of elven glass and silver with an inscription along the base of the handle. Valon was not able to make out the words that had been inscribed onto it.

"I am the one you're looking for, I am Gaeil. So what ever it is you want with me, I'm listening." Gaeil said. Clearly he saw that Valon's intentions were not to harm him, or at least he had realized Valon wouldn't be enough of a fool to attempt it here.

"It's good to finally meet you in person Gaeil, I've heard much of you in my time spent trying to locate you. My name is Valon, I simply wish to speak with you on account of business." Valon said.

Gaeil turned to address the majority of the tavern. "You see friends, he only wants to discuss work with me, so lower your weapons and resume your activities."

"But Gaeil, this elf is a Dominion soldier, do you really trust him?" One of the people in the crowd said.

"If he wanted to kill me he wouldn't have walked into a tavern full of my allies, so I shall believe him." Gaeil answered.

For a few seconds nobody moved, but in time they all sat back down like nothing happened with only an occasional glance Valon's way.

"Good, that could have gotten violent. Most likely for them too by the looks of you." Gaeil quietly said to Valon. "But let's not dwell on that, you said you have matters to discuss." He said leading Valon to an empty table in a more secluded corner of the tavern. As they sat at the table Gaeil gestured toward the small barkeep.

"Bern, could you bring me a bowl of beef stew and- I don't suppose you'll be wanting anything Valon? It's on me."

"Oh no, no I'm fine." Valon replied.

"Just the stew Bern." Gaeil said to the Nordic bartender. In no time the little man brought a small bowl of beef stew with a half loaf of bread. He gave Valon one last dirty look before leaving to tend to the other patrons.

"What is it with him? He seems rather defensive of you." Valon said to Gaeil.

Taking a bite of bread, Gaeil responded. "That's just Bern, Bern the Stout. He's just been through a lot lately and I've had to help him out a bit. He's a really appreciative person." Gaeil said picking up the small bowl of stew and drinking directly from it. Perhaps spoons weren't a thing here. "Though, to be fair, most people in Dunne feel the same about me as he does."

"You must have done a lot for this place to gain such loyalty." Said Valon.

Gaeil stared blankly in apparent reflection after Valon made the statement.

"Yes, I guess I have. Many times I would have had to defend it against threats like trolls or other beasts. Once a pack of vampires descended on Dunne, I was there for that. Many times I had been called upon to keep order when a brawl broke out in the streets." Gaeil said recounting the memories."But the biggest threat Dunne has had to deal with was your Dominion itself, as I am sure you are aware."

"Well of course I'm aware, they sent one hundred soldiers to kill or capture the thieves living in the at the time unfortified Dunne. Under your command Dunne was not only able to stand against but repel the Dominion's soldiers. And you've managed to make a somewhat stable settle of the place in the last three years." Valon said sounding unexpectedly impressed at the defeat of his fellow soldiers. "The Dominion leadership was in awe, and deemed it too costly to dwell over a few petty bandits and their commander(you). They wouldn't let you get away like that though, so they placed a bounty on your head. Surely that made your life more difficult, I'd assume."

"Of course. I constantly had to keep moving, place to place, in search of work. It wasn't an easy life, but it has taken me to all corners of the Summerset isles. I've never had a permanent home, though Dunne has come closest to being one. No matter where I go I always find myself back in Dunne." Gaeil said.

"I'd wager you would like for it all to stop, wouldn't you? The constant assault from the Dominion and its

bounty hunters grows tiring doesn't it?" Valon asked.

"Tiring, to me? Gaeil said with a small laugh. "I've been most wanted by the Dominion for a little over three years now, and I've only been alive for twenty. The Dominion's pursuit of me hasn't been able wear down an inch of my youthful vigor." Gaeil said taking another drink from his soup. "Though I'll admit, it would be nice to not have to sleep with one eye open in constant fear of assassins or bounty hunters".

"Then what if I told you that the Dominion is offering to pardon you of your crimes. That they were offering redemption." Valon said leaning slightly closer to Gaeil.

"I'd say you were joking. I've had too many confrontations with Dominion soldiers to simply be pardoned." Gaeil said.

"And that's where you're wrong Gaeil. I've been sent not to kill you, but to offer you freedom from pursuit. For a price of course." Valon said watching Gaeil's next moves carefully.

"If you're looking for money, you ought to know that I don't have much of it. I've been taking more resource based payments lately." Gaeil said to Valon, who shook his head.

"No, no, not money. Services. The Dominion wants your help with a very grim situation."

"Well, you have my attention. Tell me." Gaeil said leaning closer across the table to Valon.

"Of course. You know the current progress of our war on the rest of Tamriel, don't you?

"Just update me." Gaeil replied.

"Skyrim, having just emerged from a civil war, was the first to brought under the Altmeri Dominion's banner. And after years of chipping away at Hammerfell's defenses they too joined Skyrim. High Rock practically surrendered after we conquered the surrounding provinces, and the weakened Cyrodiil proved to be no challenge for our might." Valon boasted. He was silent for a few seconds afterwards as if reminiscing.

"But anyway, only Morrowind and Black Marsh remain out of the Dominion's control, and an assault on Black Marsh has been ongoing for the last six months. Unlike Tiber Septim, the Dominion is going to take the entirety of Black Marsh, not just the borders, and truly control the province. Morrowind has historically been a nation that avoids fighting those who seek to conquer it, and will not likely put up much resistance."

"Okay, seems like you have everything under control." Gaeil said.

"Yes, well, the Dominion thought so as well. But then a group of soldiers uncovered something dire." Valon said drawing a journal from his satchel and handing it to Gaeil.

"What's this?" Gaeil said observing the small journal in his hands.

"Disturbing, that's what it is. I'll just summarize the contents for you, though reading it would not be a bad idea. The book was written by an Argonian shaman who was captured during a siege on a village that had been giving us trouble. Strangely enough it was written in the common tongue which was the reason why we took an interest in it."

Gaeil flipped through the pages of the journal and sure enough the pages were indeed written in the common tongue. There was also a multitude of drawings of foliage and Daedric shrines.

"To sum it up, the journal is about the creation of the Knahaten Flu. It speaks of a shrine located in the northern marshes that was used to make offerings to the daedric prince Peryite. It is stated in the journal that in 2E 560 it was through this very shrine that the argonians created what was to become one of the deadliest diseases in Tamriel's history. Referring, of course, to the Knahaten Flu. But it is believed that the location of this shrine was lost many centuries ago, and that it has been abandoned ever since."

"Have they found it? Have the argonians managed to rediscover this shrine, or possibly use it?" Gaeil asked, his intrigue rising.

Valon shrugged. "And that is our problem. In his last entry the shaman who created that journal wrote that while through deep research he was basically certain the shrine exists, the location was a less certain topic. As was mentioned earlier he believes all clues point towards the location of this shrine being somewhere in the northern middle region of Black Marsh, not far south east from the city of Stormhold. And after we interrogated him further, we are rather sure that he does not know any more on the subject than what's written in the journal. You see how this could possibly be very bad for the Dominion, don't you?" He questioned Gaeil.

"I would have to be an idiot not to. A resurgence of the Knahaten Flu would be catastrophic to your invasion, if not the entirety of Tamriel. But I've read a few works on the Flu myself, and there seemed to be some debate as to the origin of it. What makes you think this shaman has the correct answer?" Gaeil asked.

"You are not the first to ask me that. The reason the Dominion hasn't just sent a large group of soldiers to investigate this is because a few in command refuse to take it as a threat of true importance. All save for one anyway. As far as why we believe this shaman's work, we have interrogated him extensively and have come to the conclusion that he was telling the truth. But that wasn't good enough for them. The commanders of the Dominion refused to allow me to take a large group of soldiers to assist me in what they called 'A waste of resources', but one of them gave me the all clear. It is this commander who is supplying the journey, including thirty of his private guardsmen." Valon said removing another object from his satchel, this time drawing a piece of parchment.

Unfolding the parchment, Valon handed it to Gaeil. "Read." Valon said.

"5,000. But, what? It just says 5,000. I don't get it?" Gaeil said looking up from the paper with a puzzled look.

"That's a reply. I had asked my higher up what to offer you as an incentive to assist our mission, and he replied by sending me this. Not only will you be free from the Dominion's pursuit, but you will also receive 5000 gold for your services to the Dominion. All you have to do is be a part of my expedition going to Black Marsh and help us locate this lost shrine." Valon said looking expectantly at Gaeil.

Gaeil said nothing for a few seconds as he thought over the offer. "What if your other commanders are right? What if this all turns out to be a hoax?" He asked.

"If we find no sign of this flu shrine in Black Marsh rest assured you will still receive the full reward promised." Valon answered putting out his hand for Gaeil to shake.

"Well than I see no reason to pass on your offer Valon. Consider me hired" He said shaking Valon's hand.

"Good choice, I shall notify my guards and we'll meet up with all the others tomorrow. Use this time to gather whatever supplies you wish to carry and say your farewells." Valon said getting up from his seat and preparing to leave the tavern.

"Oh. Before you go, I do have two more questions. Or rather, a question and a request." Gaeil said.

"Well, go ahead."

"Why me. I mean, you said it was because of my abilities but it seems rather out of character for the Dominion to hire mercenaries, nonetheless wanted criminals who have challenged the Dominion for a long time."

Valon paused and said nothing as if the question caught him off guard.

"Valon?" Gaeil called out.

"The Dominion leadership really didn't have a say in this. Like I said, only one of the commanders agreed to this mission, and they are perfectly fine with any unconventional methods to investigate this possible pandemic. As for why you were chosen, it really was because we saw a skill in you that we just don't see in most soldiers."

"Well than, I feel honored to be assisting you. But after we find this shrine, or fail to do so, I will be going my own way. To Morrowind on personal business, and I would request that my pay be held until my return to Summerset." Gaeil said.

"Yes, that seems reasonable. Now rest Gaeil, because tomorrow begins a trek across Tamriel to one of the harshest environments on Nirn. The journey will be easy until we reach the borders of Black Marsh, but we will move swiftly to them. So goodnight Gaeil." Valon said turning and leaving the tavern.

"Yes, see you tomorrow Valon" Gaeil said going back to his friends around the fire.

Outside the tavern Valon was joined by his two escorts and they walked down the dirt road to Dunne's gate. The gatekeeper had fallen back asleep when Valon passed him and headed towards the stables to check on the horses. Seeing they were well kept, the group headed back to a small encampment they had made about half a mile from Dunne.

"So tell me Captain, did he believe it? Does he really believe the Dominion is willing to reward him after all he's done?" One of the guards asked.

"He seemed skeptical at first, but I managed to convince the poor fool. He caught me off guard for a moment , but I convinced him nonetheless. I don't think he knows how much the Dominion really wants him dead." Valon said.

"Then why don't we just get a few miles away from this place tomorrow and kill him then. I don't see why we have to take Gaeil with us all the way to Black Marsh just to kill him." A guard said.

"I've told you this before, we might as well use him as free labor before we kill him and collect the bounty. And if he dies fighting a horde of those ravenous lizard people, it's just less work for us. As far as I'm concerned Gaeil is just our expendable puppet, once were done with him we'll just cut the strings." Valon said slipping into his tent. "Wake me at the break of dawn, we've got a long road to Black Marsh." Valon said laying down on his bedroll and drifting off into a light sleep.


	2. In the Shadow of Eton Nir

The next morning Valon and Gaeil met outside Dunne's gate and together rode North for the Altmeri city of Cloudrest. The two elves spoke little on the road though they shared a horse for the entirety of the ride. They rode with a haste that would rival the swiftest couriers the Dominion could produce. An average trip by horse from Dunne to Cloudrest would have taken an entire day but Gaeil, Valon, and his two guards made the trip in just half a day.

The midday sun was shining high above the old and beautiful city of Cloudrest as the elves glimpsed it on the horizon. Situated on its mountain perch Cloudrest towered above all other cities in the Summerset isles. Even from a distance Gaeil could spot the colorful mountain city's houses and other buildings, which rested atop old ruins from a time before even the elves lived in Summerset. Gaeil had only ever visited Cloudrest once, but the city always remained in his memory as being wondrous.

"Cloudrest? I thought you said we were meeting with the rest of the group only a few miles from Dunne, not half of the Isle away." Gaeil said to Valon who continued to look ahead as he answered.

"The rest of our company was not at the agreed location. They had left a message there explaining that they had taken the initiative and went straight to Cloudrest, which would have been our next destination after joining them regardless. We aren't going into the city, they'll likely be waiting for us at the base of the mountain." Valon said to Gaeil's subtle disappointment.

Surely enough like Valon said at the base of Eton Nir was a large gathering of twenty-six soldiers and thirteen horses. Most were armored in moonstone armor, some in glass armor, and their weapons were of the same materials. Each soldier carried a good twenty pounds of supplies on their back with more supplies being packed onto the horses. This mission was more well supplied than Gaeil would have thought.

Soon Gaeil and the others were spotted by the crowd and were hailed over by the lot of them. One of the more commanding soldiers approached Valon once he dismounted his horse and welcomed the Captain.

"Lieutenant Enorelil, as always it is a great pleasure to see you my old friend." Valon said greeting the elven officer.

"It's been too long Valon, far too long. Though I can't say I've been bored since our last meeting, the argonians certainly know how to put up a fight. They move so swiftly and so silently that not even our finest khajiit scouts can detect them when they wish to remain hidden. But the lizards still have no chance of winning, not this time. Not after this." Enorelil said with confidence.

"Not if we have a say in it. This nasty Flu business should be cleared up in no time." Valon said returning the confidence.

It was then that Enorelil's gaze turned to Gaeil and he spoke.

"You must be Gaeil then, Valon told me you would be joining us. Tell me, why exactly do you plan on assisting our mission?" He questioned Gaeil while examining the half dunmer.

"I haven't chosen to aid you because I wish to serve the Dominion, I do it out of necessity. Freedom from the Dominion's pursuit Is the leading reason, the gold is secondary." Gaeil responded simply, earning a scoff from Enorelil.

"So that's it then, just in this to reap the benefits. Not for a sense of honor or service to the Dominion?" He said bluntly.

"I have my other reasons, not that they're any of your concern. You know, personal endeavors I want to embark on after this is over." Gaeil said.

"Whatever, I just hope you know how to hold your weight in battle." Enorelil said turning his back on Gaeil.

"If you doubt my abilities so much, I'd be more than willing to give you a demonstration. Get a feel for my skills yourself." Gaeil said as an offer more so than a provocation. He drew his small glass and silver blade and pointed it towards the elven lieutenant.

A grin formed on his face. "You have spirit I'll give you that. Definitely some other time, but right now there's a lot to get done. Plenty of preparations to be made. But I see you still need armor, go speak with the Khajiit woman over there. Her name's Sahila, she'll set you up." Enorelil said pointing to a Khajiit woman wearing thick robes over her armor that covered nearly every part of her body as she sat sharpening other soldiers weapons.

"Will do." Gaeil obeyed, sheathing his sword and walking towards the khajiit.

"Now that he's gone...I call his sword." Enorelil said eyeing the well crafted short blade.

"We'll divide his possessions once he's been properly disposed of, I'll see to it that the sword is yours. Just be prepared to forfeit some of your bounty for it."

"For a blade that beautiful I'd forfeit the whole thing." Enorelil said.

"You put such a high value into such a feeble decorative piece, why?"

Enorelil shrugged. "Something about it just seems, important. Like my future is tethered to the very blade. I know it sounds odd, just hear me out." Enorelil said.

"Whatever you say friend."

Gaeil and Sahila, the Khajiit armorer, had gone to find Gaeil a fitting suit of armor.

"You're lucky Khajiit decided to convince the Captain to bring extra, or else you would be fighting the lizards in those rags of yours." She said while searching through a sack of miscellaneous armor pieces.

Sahila, like everyone else, wore a full set of armor. However, she wore thick robes over her armor that covered most of her. Her armor was made of moonstone with holes in the fingertips of the gauntlets to allow her claws to extend. Her fur was a light tan on the parts of her body that were not covered by thick robes except for the tip of her tail, which was black. The lower half of Sahila's face was covered by a red cloth that wrapped around her head and concealed her mouth.

"I've never needed to wear much armor, It would just be too much of a burden. Besides, armor would compromise my ability to move quietly ." Gaeil said.

"Clearly this one has never worn armor crafted of moonstone then. It's lighter than iron, yet stronger than steel. A fine choice for anyone that wishes to go undetected. Khajiit has never needed a different armor for any reason." Sahila said handing Gaeil a suit of armor she thought might fit him. "See for yourself."

Gaeil removed his chainmail chestpiece and outer clothing and began putting the slightly dull yellow platemail on. They fit decently enough and did not constrict any of his movements.

"It is quite light and comfortable, yes?" Sahila asked as Gaeil moved around getting accustomed to the armor.

"I've worn moonstone on a few occasions and I have found it to be much more tolerable than other armors. As you say it's light and comfortable for the most part, but there is one big reason why I chose to not wear it." Gaeil said pointing to the middle of his chestpiece. "Yellow is a terrible color to wear if you're trying to hide yourself. Say for instance, in a swamp."

"Khajiit can help you with that problem." Sahila said reaching into another trunk and removing a dark grey hooded cloak. "How's this then?"

Gaeil pulled the cloak over his armor and secured it with a brooch. It was long and covered most of his armor down to just below his knees. Glints of the golden armor underneath could still be seen, but it was certainly much more concealed.

"Everyone will be wearing one of these, right? I'd rather not parade into a swamp with a group of shiny sitting ducks." Gaeil said.

"Of course they will be, this is supposed to be a quick mission anyway. Get in, find this plague shrine, use it against the argonians, and leave." Sahila said evoking from Gaeil a surprised look.

"We're going to use it against the argonians?" He questioned.

Sahila gave him a puzzled look. "Of course, so long as we know how to do so. Sadly, Khajiit thinks that if we do find this shrine we will not be able to create a new flu with it. Perhaps the secrets of those argonians shamans have been lost to those argonian shamans. Khajiit thinks we will end up destroying it."

Gaeil looked as though a heavy burden had been suddenly placed on his mind. "Sadly? I didn't think the Dominion would even consider using such an abhorrent weapon. I mean, using a plague against the enemy, while proclaiming what monsters they are for daring to use one against us. Are we not above our enemy?" Gaeil said getting slightly heated.

"You're young for an elf, yes? You have yet to learn that war is not always fought with straightforward methods. Sometimes unconventional means must be used. And this plague they plan to use, if it is true, will just be too good an opportunity to not attempt to use it against them. Many lizards will die some may not be involved in this war, but our cause is justified."

"How can you say that creating a plague to kill warriors and civilians indiscriminately is justified? The Eight would never support such an act of barbarism." Gaeil said growing more agitated with every statement Sahila made.

Sahila glared at Gaeil, clearly tired of his objections. "Khajiit does not understand how a thief could have such a moral quarrel with the death of a few lizards. Especially after murdering all those soldiers that day in the Dunne camp three years ago. You seem to have no issues with their deaths. And are you not a hired hand? Surely you have taken coin in exchange for death, no? " She said.

"I am not a thief, and I am certainly not a murderer. Those are all lies, the Dominion was the aggressor that day and they got what they deserved. Nothing is worse than attacking unprovoking targets, I guess that's why I've always had a problem with the Dominion. And no, I never killed any innocent people in exchange for coin. You are the true murderers. Clearly accompanying this mission was a mistake, I'm just being another one of the Altmeri Dominion's whores." Gaeil said with a scowl. He tore the cloak off his back and threw it in Sahila's direction.

A loud hiss left her cloth covered mouth as she batted the cloak away from her. "Bastard! You dare make such an insult to Sahila and the Dominion itself? You will face Khajiit now and beg for forgiveness! She commanded.

Gaeil stopped. He noticed now that a majority of the Dominion company had gathered around him and Sahila, most looking on with great anticipation for the impending fight. He turned and faced the enraged Khajiit with his hand gripping his silver-glass blade.

"Tell Valon he can find himself another wanted mer to be a pawn in his brutality campaign, because I'm leaving!" He said turning his back to Sahila and parting the crowd that surrounded him.

Gaeil didn't get very far before he heard a loud wail from behind him. He drew his sword and turned, but was not quick enough to stop Sahila from tackling him with all her strength and pinning him on his back. The impact knocked Gaeil's sword a good five feet from him and left him breathless and powerless to the Khajiit on top of him. Sahila moved her hands to Gaeil's neck and crushed, causing the breathless Gaeil to flail feebly against his aggressor.

Sahila brought her face closer to Gaeil's and looked into his eyes as if the fear she saw in them excited her. Every wheeze and pained gurgle that escaped Gaeil's throat seemed to please Sahila and cause her grip around Gaeil's neck to tighten. Gaeil could see the bloodlust in her crimson eyes and smell something terrible on her breath every time she exhaled. It almost smelled like blood to him.

Then it came to him. Sahila was not going to kill simply on the basis of what he said, she couldn't have been that extremely ill tempered. No, there was more to this. The ravenous hunger in her crimson eyes, the smell of flesh on her breath, Gaeil knew then what she was.

"Vampire!" He managed to mouth, though no sound escaped his clamped throat. She must not have been able to gorge on some fool's blood for a while, and it was driving her into a frenzy.

Not that this knowledge helped him. Vampires were supposed to be weaker in the sun, but Sahila seemed almost completely unfazed by it. The thick robes she hid herself in were likely to blame for this.

Using his last remnants of strength he could muster, Gaeil reached upwards and tried to feebly remove the hood that shielded her head from the summer sun. He managed to get his hands on top of Sahila's head, but they fell to ground limp and drained of all energy. Gaeil couldn't fight any longer.

"Sahila!" Came a voice from outside the ring of spectators. Valon tore through the crowd and charged the vampiric khajiit, pulling her off of Gaeil and taking her down.

"What do you think you're doing?! We need him alive right now." Valon said in a voice too hushed for Gaeil to overhear.

"You haven't let Khajiit feed since we left Alinor, Khajiit grows desperate." Sahila said getting up from Valon's tackle.

"Somebody get Sahila a fresh cut of meat. Beef or something." Valon directed the crowd.

Sahila grimaced at the words. "You cannot expect Khajiit to feed on the blood of some filthy animal, It's not the same."

"You will have to settle for it, at least until we get to Black Marsh. As for the rest of you, you have jobs to do. Get to them."

As quickly as it formed the circle broke up and resumed loading their supplies into backpacks or putting it on the horses. Sahila went back to sharpening weapons, this time with a stubborn and defeated look on her shrouded face.

Gaeil had recovered from the incident and sat on the ground rubbing his neck where Sahila's hands once grasped. Valon picked up the grey cloak Gaeil had thrown and handed it to him after dusting of some grass.

"Might I advise you not to instigate any other members of this group, we are trying to work togeth-"

"Why?" Gaeil interrupted.

"What do you mean 'why'?" Valon said confused.

"Why would anyone allow a vampire to join a group of its very prey. Do you not see how ridiculous that is?"

"Sahila has traversed Black Marsh more than anyone else here. She can normally control her urges rather well, and therefore we considered her an essential member to have with us. She's the only one who can guide us through the center region of Black Marsh efficiently." He said assuredly.

Gaeil didn't respond, instead he looked blankly at the ground in front of him.

"You are still accompanying us, right?" Valon asked.

"I'm asking myself the same question." Gaeil said.

"Before you make up your mind, let me tell you about our enemy. The argonians are a savage people that have rejected the divines throughout their history, choosing instead to worship their tree gods."

"You mean the Hist?" Gaeil interjected.

"Yes, the Hist. And perhaps you know who they revere. Sithis himself. I mean, surely any civilized society would shun the worship of such a timeless evil. And do I even need to tell you about their history with the Dark Brotherhood? How about their open hostility towards any who wished a peaceful meeting with them?" Valon said.

Still, Gaeil did not move from his spot.

"Well we're departing soon, so make up your mind." Valon said growing impatient.

"If they're so evil, why was it the Dominion that instigated this war. Why are we on the offensive against them?" Gaeil said, much more calmly then when he spoke to Sahila.

"Call it a preemptive assault. We cannot allow anyone who would swear allegiance to such an evil force as Sithis to go unchallenged. It is our duty to the Eight. You do follow the teachings of the Eight, Gaeil?" Valon questioned

"For the longest time, yes. But if they're willing to allow the extermination of a peaceful and solitary people then-" Valon raised a hand to Gaeil's mouth.

"We both know what you were going to say next. For your sake, I will forget you ever intended to utter such blasphemy. But I will advise to watch your tongue in the future. I will ask a final time, are you joining us or not?" Valon said forcefully.

"I don't have much of a choice."

"Honestly, no." Valon said.

"Then you know my answer."

"Then get up and prepare for departure. Originally you and Sahila were going to share a horse, but I doubt that is an option now. You will ride with Falmo, and he's not one for conversation, so try not to be burdensome with questions." Valon said as he turned from Gaeil and walked away. But after a few steps he stopped and turned back to Gaeil.

"And what happened to the Gaeil I met in Dunne yesterday? The one that was all too eager to accompany us in exchange for some coin and his freedom. Has the reality of this situation finally sunk in? Do you now realize you may have to kill a lizard or two? We need the Gaeil I met yesterday, a livelier Gaeil." Valon said rejoining the rest of the soldiers.

Gaeil looked down and stared at his feet. Why did he agree to this? The Dominion has always been the ones in the wrong to him, yet here he was doing their bidding. "Not for long anyway." He mumbled to himself.

"What in Oblivion were you thinking!" Valon said through gritted teeth.

Sahila sat on a tree stump feasting on the blood of a fresh cut of beef. The wraps around her mouth had been removed and her tusk-like teeth bore deep into the meat as her tongue lapped vigorously at the scarlet liquid. Behind her, looking somewhat disgusted with the khajiit, stood Enorelil.

"You know how Khajiit gets when blood is sparse. Besides, why do we wait so long to kill him. Just let Khajiit cut his throat and feed."

"I must have told you a thousand times now why Gaeil is being kept alive. He could make excellent bait, or some similar use. We could send him head first into suspected traps or use him to draw out argonian ambushers." Valon said.

"A rather resource costly meat shield, wouldn't you say?" Enorelil said, earning a glare from Valon.

"Just trust me, alright? I truly feel that he may be of use to us. And Lieutenant Sahila, try to avoid conflict with Gaeil. Don't provoke him with ideas we have no plans to carry out."

"What do you mean?" Sahila asked.

"Provoking him by saying we have the intention of unleashing their own plague onto them, you knew we have no idea how to do that. And besides, the argonians would be immune to a resurfacing of the Knahaten Flu." Valon said to Sahila, who was re-wrapping her face with her red cloth. But I think we have been in the Eton Nir's shadow long enough, we must depart for our next destination." Valon said turning to Enorelil.

"Tell everyone that we shall leave immediately for the city of Leyawiin with minimal stops along the journey. From there our expedition into the heart of Black Marsh shall commence." Valon instructed.

Enorelil gave the command, and every soldier mounted their horse followed by whoever was their riding partner. Valon and Sahila rode to the front of the group and with that they left for the northern coast of the isles. From there they would load all supplies and their horses onto a large ship and sail to mainland Tamriel. It would then be a direct route to Leyawiin and then to Black Marsh.


	3. A Warm Welcome in Leyawiin

For three days Valon's group had travelled across Tamriel from Valenwood to Cyrodiil, resting minimally for the duration of the journey. The roads they took were often patrolled by Dominion soldiers, though they and Valon's group hardly acknowledged each other. Gaeil didn't understand why this was, yet wouldn't get an answer from the elf he shared a horse with. He was big and brawny, and absolutely refused to speak with Gaeil about anything. It was during the few hours a day the group rested that Gaeil would direct his questions to Valon or Enorelil.

"As I have explained before, our mission was not heavily backed by the leaders of the Dominion military. This is largely a privately funded mission by one of our superiors, and it has been considered a waste of resources by others. Few want anything to do with us and our mission." Valon said preparing to sleep after a long day.

"And why is that?" Gaeil said, desiring more to the answer.

"I told you this in Dunne, they refused to believe the reports. The origins of the Flu are still debated among scholars to say the least. Some say it was created by the Ayleids, others the argonians. Point is they didn't believe a resurgence was possible, let alone that one may be happening. Now let me sleep Gaeil, none of us will be getting much of it." Valon said turning in his bedroll.

Gaeil began walking to his bedroll when a thought occurred to him. He could do it. He could turn around and kill Valon where he slept. It would be quick, and the Captain would have no way of fighting back. His hand moved to his sword and he gripped the hilt. He would be free. Free to abandon the fight the Dominion was forcing him into.

A quick look at his surroundings and Gaeil quickly removed his hand from the sword. Five soldiers stood guarding the camp's perimeter, and they would be quick to notice Gaeil if he were to kill Valon now.

He continued walking to his bedroll, thoughts focused on a plan to get himself out of his situation. Whatever he thought up, It would have to wait for a more opportune time.

Once Gaeil was gone Valon called Enorelil to his tent. "Assign someone to keep an eye on Gaeil, I have too much to think about without having to watch him constantly. And don't give the job to Sahila, we both know she'll just rip out his throat at the first opportunity." He said.

"Will do." Enorelil said leaving Valon's side and grabbing the attention of two of the guards at the camp's perimeter. They were both Altmer, one male one female, both armed with bows in their hands and quivers on their backs.

"Aryarie, Tarenil, I have a task for you. Keep your eyes on Gaeil, go out of your way to make sure he doesn't abandon us." Enorelil said.

"And what measures should be taken to accomplish this?" The elf named Aryarie said.

"Use a little bit of this on your arrows." Enorelil said giving the elves two small vials containing a small amount of clear liquid. "Hit him with that and he'll be rigid for hours. But try not to kill him, Valon will dock our pay if you do."

After making sure Aryarie and Tarenil understood their orders Enorelil went to his own bedroll and prepared to go to sleep. The group still had five days until they would reach Leyawiin.

Travelling across Tamriel in the midst of summer was not pleasant. The heat and a lack of rest made for an uncomfortable journey that only seemed to worsen as the days passed. And along with being deprived of sleep the soldiers grew weary, which caused a tense silence to befall the group on the latter half of their trip. The group reached Leyawiin the evening of the tenth of Midsummer after nine days on the roads of Tamriel, resting for only five hours a day. The group would get a day of much needed rest and would restock on supplies before continuing into Black Marsh.

Leyawiin, like most major cities across Tamriel, was under complete control of the Altmeri Dominion. Leyawiin seemed unchanged by this power shift, save for many of the guards being replaced with more trusted Dominion soldiers.

Valon spoke with the new captain of the Leyawiin guard, an elf placed in the position after the city was taken, and convinced him to allow the group to sleep in the guard house. Their supplies would be restocked and stored until the group departed.

Most of Valon's group went to find a tavern or get much needed sleep in the barracks. However, Gaeil managed to slip away from everyone and walked in the first direction he saw that was not crowded by soldiers. It was a path that followed the wall, and after walking down it for a time Gaeil thought he had gotten away entirely unnoticed. Unfortunately for him that wasn't the case.

"Enorelil, whose turn is it to keep an eye on Gaeil?" Valon asked.

"I'm sure I assigned Aryarie and Tarenil to keep an eye on him, why?" Enorelil said drowsily.

"Well there he goes, unsupervised and free to escape. Are you going to something about that?"

It took the tired Enorelil a second before the realization hit him. "Dammit! Where's Aryarie!?" Enorelil said with a jolt of energy.

"It's not like finding her will help you, I've lost sight of Gaeil. I guess you're going to have to find him yourself. Do that, then you may rest." Valon said.

"Are you not going help me make sure he doesn't leave the city!?"

"I could do that. Or I could relax, have a drink or two with our companions. You can handle this, I'm sure. Besides, this will teach not to rely too heavily on others." Valon said joining another group of elves on their way to a tavern.

"Valon, wait. Valon! Dammit." Enorelil said running in the direction Gaeil had gone.

Gaeil followed Leyawiin's wall and found himself behind what was once the mage's guild building. He looked around, noticing that for the first time in a week that he was not being watched or followed. There was, however, a single person who did take notice of him.

He sat underneath a tree with his back against the trunk, shading himself from the late day sun. He was an imperial man, middle aged, and was garbed in tattered clothing. His head was shaved and he had no facial hair or other notable features. A poor man, not much more could be said.

"A new shipment has arrived I see, Black Marsh giving your Dominion more trouble than you thought hmm?" He said to Gaeil.

"What?" Gaeil questioned.

"You know what. This must be the fourth time this week reinforcements have arrived in Leyawiin before departing for Black Marsh. We told you it wouldn't be easy, we told you it would exhaust your resources, yet you persisted." The Imperial said, taking notice of Gaeil's persistent confusion. "You are a soldier of the Altmeri Dominion, right?"

Gaeil looked down at his elven armor then back at the man. "No,no. I mean, yes technically, but not really." He said, noticing his contradiction after making the statement. "Yes, though I wish I wasn't. But they've been adamant on not letting me go."

"I see. You've made a horrible mistake in joining their cause and now you want out." He said.

"That's about right, I don't suppose-." Gaeil was cut off by the man.

"Hide! Under that sheet, quickly!" The man exclaimed in a hushed voice, pointing to some crates and a sheet leaning against the old mage's guild building.

"What? Why?" Gaeil said, surprised.

"Do it." He said, and then paid no attention to Gaeil.

Gaeil listened to the ragged Imperial and ducked between two of the crates, throwing the sheet over himself. Almost immediately after doing so he heard the sound of footsteps round the corner of the guild building and stop in front of the man.

"You, have you seen an elf come this way. He would be wearing armor like a Dominion soldier's." Asked the voice Gaeil knew to be Enorelil.

"Can't say that I have, not since the guards came by about an hour ago." The man lied.

Enorelil looked around the area, trying to see if Gaeil was hiding anywhere nearby. He glanced at the spot where Gaeil was hiding, but nothing caught his eye.

"Don't lie! I know he came down this way, I just saw him going this way. You're trying to cover for him, I know it." He shouted at the Imperial.

"I do not understand. I just came back from helping to manage a farm and decided to sit and relax in the shade of my favorite tree. Now you stand before me and accuse me of lying? I will not stand for it." He said getting closer to Enorelil while maintaining a small distance.

Enorelil did not move. "Are you going to help me, or hinder me? I'll give you one last chance." He said.

"I can't help you, there was no elf that came this way!" The man said.

Enorelil's face began to scowl with annoyance. He grabbed the beggar and slammed him against the tree.

"I'm done playing games." Enorelil said.

The Imperial glanced towards the sheet that shielded Gaeil from Enorelil's sight. If Enorelil paid more attention to the sheet he would notice the body underneath.

"He went that way, towards the castle. He asked me to tell him of any other ways out of the city, and I told him to leave through the gate near the castle." The Imperial said feigning fright.

Enorelil threw the Imperial to the ground beside him and ran in the direction of Castle Leyawiin.

After he was gone Gaeil emerged from under the sheet and went to the winded Imperial's side.

"I can't thank you enough for that." He said.

"Yeah, you can thank me by explaining why that elf was looking for you. Not here, help me inside the building. My name's Cassius by the way." Cassius said as Gaeil helped him up.

"Gaeil, my name's Gaeil." Gaeil responded.

The disbandment of the mages' guild left the building vacant. The local beggars were given the building to live in, but recently it became a residence for a new population.

Gaeil was shocked by the sight that was before him upon entering the building. There must have been fifty argonians, male and female, young and old, occupying the first floor alone. Many were walking down from the upper levels to leave the building and get food or some other supplies. Gaeil found himself staring at the mass of reptilian people and their belongings cramped and sprawled across the floor, all looking miserable and downtrodden.

"Make way! Make way!" A voice called from the staircase.

A group of argonians came down the stairs carrying a body wrapped in blankets, stepping around and on their fellow argonians. Gaeil stood in the doorway as the argonians approached, unable to take his gaze away from their faces and the blanket-wrapped body.

"Here to revel in the results of your war?" One of them said.

Cassius pulled Gaeil to the side out of the argonians' way. "Forgive him, he's not with the Dominion." He said apologetically.

The argonians gave quick apologies and continued transporting their dead. "If we don't find a way to get more food we will all end up like this." Gaeil heard one of them mumble.

"Gaeil, would you mind not staring at everyone?" Cassius said.

"Sorry, it's just that I've never met an argonian before. There aren't many, if any, in the Summerset isles."

"So why did you sign up to fight them? Explain that to me. Not here though, let's go upstairs." Cassius said.

While they walked up the stairs Cassius talked about the argonians now quartered in the old Leyawiin mage's guild.

"The lot are refugees. They had no time to react to the might of the Altmeri Dominion, not that time would really have helped them. These argonians didn't even put up a fight, they just watched in horror as their homes were destroyed and their villages were pillaged." Cassius said.

Once they reached the top floor Gaeil and Cassius sat down on the balcony that connected the two third floor rooms. There were five others near them, all argonians, though none of them gave much attention. Cassius sat on a bench leaning against balcony railing and directed Gaeil to sit next to him.

"Now tell me your story."

"Look, I really need to get out of this city, far away from the Dominion. I really don't-."

"Look around you, you'll notice we don't take kindly to soldiers of the Altmeri Dominion. So if you don't explain yourself, and how you aren't actually a Dominion soldier, we'll just hand you over to the town guard. I'm sure you don't want that." Cassius threatened.

"No, I wouldn't." Gaeil responded.

The small group of argonians now took interest in Gaeil and turned their heads to listen.

"Then explain yourself, and I'll do what I can to get you out of Leyawiin."

"Back in the Summerset isles I was, rather still am, wanted for treason against the Dominion. I had been for three years."

"Treason?" Cassius asked.

"I lead a small group of bandits, as the Dominion called them, against a much larger army of Dominion soldiers." Gaeil responded.

"That's, quite a feat." Said Cassius.

"I was constantly on the run, moving from city to city with no intent of ever helping the Dominion. Then I was approached by a Captain in the Dominion. He said they had found something, something that would have meant the end of the Dominion's conquest over Black Marsh. A relic or shrine that would cause a resurgence of the Knahaten Flu. The same Flu that that ravaged Tamriel in the second era."

"Do you know of such a thing?" Cassius asked the argonians around him, all of whom shook their heads in denial.

"Anyways, the Captain offered me my freedom and five thousand gold if I assisted his group in discovering this shrine. I accepted knowing little of the war I was about to get involved in. Apparently, this group that I was now a part of made it their primary mission to find this plague shrine and reverse the Knahaten Flu so that it would affect only the argonians. I lost any interest in helping them but they will not let me leave their group, and I have no idea why. They haven't left me to myself for the last week, and this is my only chance to get away."

One of the argonians, a female with green skin and yellow feathers on top of her head, spoke to Gaeil. "How many of us have you killed? How many of us did your group find coming into Leyawiin?" She asked with a slight hesitation in her voice. The common tongue was clearly not her first language.

"None, you're actually the first group of Argonians that I have ever met. We didn't encounter any along the way here." Gaeil answered.

"So you do not wish to see our people suffer at the hands of the elves?"

"Of course not." Gaeil answered again.

"Then help us. Go help the armies of Argonia. You said you once led a resistance against a larger force of elves, and if that is the truth Argonia needs you." She pleaded.

Gaeil thought on her words for moment. "I'm sorry, but I really don't want any involvement in this war whatsoever. I have somewhere else to go, somewhere in Morrowind."

The Argonian looked down in disappointment. "Not that it wouldn't have mattered anyway. Argonia is doomed, there is nothing that can be done to stop the elves' domination." She said.

"I can't blame you, Gaeil, for not wanting to fight. I like to look on the bright side, but she's right. It seems the new age of elves is upon us, and nothing can be done about that." Cassius said. "But anyway, I trust that everything you have told me is truthful and you are not a supporter of the Altmeri Dominion. I will help you leave Leyawiin, if you need help of course."

"Enorelil has probably already stationed his soldiers at any exits to the city. I'll need a lesser known way out, can you help me with that?" Gaeil asked.

"A long time ago a tunnel was built underneath castle Leyawiin. The former count of Leyawiin used it to escape when the elves took the city, and it is still functioning. I can find a way to get you there, then wherever you go next is up to you." Cassius said.

Gaeil nodded. "Good, when should we leave?

"It would be best if we waited until night. Just stay here and lay low until then. I have some other business to attend to, I'll get you when it's time." Cassius said.

Cassius left the building, leaving Gaeil to look around the old guild. It was well kept despite the hundred residents occupying it. What was once a library had been converted into a storage area for rations on one half and more area for sleeping on the other. Food looked sparse, especially for the numbers that had to be fed.

"I hope you're not looking for something to eat, elf. We do not have enough to feed our own as it is." An approaching Argonian said. He wore the same tattered clothing that most of the Argonians living in the guild building wore, though his were far more ragged and dirty. But it was what was atop his head that really drew Gaeil's attention. Four horns rested on the back of his head, two on each side, with a large tuft of white feathers covering the area in between them.

"No, no I wouldn't want to take from you, I was just wondering how you get all of your food." Gaeil said.

The Argonian looked questioningly at Gaeil. "Why do you want to know that? It doesn't concern you."

"Sorry, just wondering" Gaeil responded defensively. He turned and walked towards the room's exit.

"We have farmland on the outskirts of town where many of us work. Some of us work for little pay around Leyawiin. I oversee the community of refugees here,in your tongue I am Lives-In-Rain. Now I ask you, Gaeil, why do you concern yourself with us? You spoke with my daughter earlier and made it clear your intentions were not to help us, so why do you ask me questions about our condition?" He said halting Gaeil's exit.

"I feel bad for you, and it pains me to know the Dominion is responsible for your strife. If I had some other way to help, like with gold, I would. But I have nothing to give you." Gaeil replied.

Lives-In-Rain looked down to the sword at Gaeil's belt. "That sword looks ornate, it would sell for a fair price." He said.

"Oh, no I would never be able to sell it. It means too much to me."

Lives-In-Rain sighed. "Well, that's a shame. I won't push you further on the issue, I have my own valuable item that I wouldn't let go for all the gold on Nirn." He said pulling a silver ring off his finger and holding it up. "My wife stayed back in Argonia to fight off the elven forces. She was a fighter, I was not. A month ago I took our children and left our home in Stormhold, she insisted on staying. That was a month ago, I haven't heard word from her since." Lives-In-Rain said.

He continued to look at the ring with a reminiscent glazed stare. In his eyes he reflected a longing to see his wife again, but his reminiscence quickly turned to sadness. "My daughter has given up hope. She says that Argonia swims against a current too strong, that it has been lost to the elves. And as much as I hate to think it, I find that each passing day only confirms her statements."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Gaeil said

"My daughter told me you have done incredible things in spite of the Dominion. She told me you don't want to fight the Dominion, so I won't ask that of you. But please if you find yourself in Argonia, in Stormhold, look for her. Longs-For-Battle is her name in the common tongue, and if you find her for me I will be forever in your debt." He pleaded.

"I"-

"Elf, Cassius is outside the building. He said it's time." An Argonian said from the room's doorway.

"It's all I ask." Lives-In-Rain continued to plead.

"I will." Gaeil said to Lives-In-Rain before leaving the room and heading towards the guild building's entrance.

"Thank you Gaeil, the Hist will surely guide you." He called out.

Cassius was waiting under the same tree where Gaeil met him earlier. Gaeil could see that his face was battered and swollen with a somber look to it. The rest of his body that Gaeil could see was also marked by bruises and cuts.

"Cassius! What happened to you?!" Gaeil said rushing over to the beaten man. "What have they done?" He asked.

Cassius looked into Gaeil's eyes with a fearful look. "I'm sorry, they said they would torch the guild hall if I didn't help them." He said in a pained, wheezy voice.

Gaeil didn't even have time to react before he felt someone grab him from behind. They hooked their arms under his and tried to restrain him with all their might. However, they were not able to keep their hold on Gaeil and he broke out of their grip by elbowing his assailant in their face.

He rolled away from the assailant and drew his sword as he turned to face them. Enorelil and two other soldiers had their weapons drawn against Gaeil while a third soldier laid on the ground grasping at his face.

"My nose! H-he broke my nose!" He wailed.

"Stand down Gaeil!" Enorelil said, ignoring the pained cries. "This will go a lot easier for you if you put the sword down and come quietly."

Gaeil sneered when Enorelil uttered the words. "Go quietly? To my death? My torture? I don't think so." He said readying himself to charge at the lieutenant.

The two soldiers accompanying Enorelil drew their bows and took aim at Gaeil. "Then so be it." Enorelil said pointing his sword at Gaeil.

Gaeil ran towards the Lieutenant preparing to meet Enorelil's sword with his own. But before the swords could meet Gaeil found himself suddenly going rigid and, unable to move his legs, falling forward onto Enorelil.

"Nice shot Aryarie. The poison looks to be working perfectly." Enorelil said pushing Gaeil off of him.

His unmoving body fell to ground, his sword slipping from his hand and landing next to him. He became aware of a pain in his thigh, an arrow had pierced his armor and deposited a poison into his leg. No matter how hard he fought Gaeil couldn't resist the poison, he was at Enorelil's mercy.

"Tie him up, he won't stay this way for much longer." Enorelil said to the soldiers who did as they were told. They hoisted Gaeil's bound body over their shoulders and looked to Enorelil for new orders.

"Take him back to the barracks and put him in a cell. Strip him of his armor, and take care of that arrow wound while you're at it." He directed to the soldiers before turning to face the beaten Cassius.

"And I suppose it's only proper that I thank you, Imperial." He said.

"You have him now, I did my part. Leave me and the Argonians alone." Cassius wheezed out.

"Of course, I'll honor that. But the town guards have no promises to you, and they have grown tired of the lizards' presence in Leyawiin. Whatever they do is out of my control." Enorelil said, leaving the wounded Cassius to himself.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Cassius yelled out, but Enorelil gave him no more attention.


	4. Into Black Marsh

Enorelil had Gaeil imprisoned and restrained for the night. His cell was small and offered no comfort as Gaeil laid on the stone floor deprived of any bed or sheet. Eventually Gaeil was taken by sleep only to be awoken in the early morning by two pairs of hands that carried him off. They brought Gaeil out of his cell and took the bound elf to Leyawiin's main gate, where Valon's company was preparing to depart.

"What do you want to do with him Captain?" The elves carrying Gaeil said as they set him down in front of Valon.

Valon crouched next to Gaeil and spoke softly to him. "Well Gaeil, this is quite a situation you've put me in. You've always been dead weight, and I always planned to have you killed. Now you're even more of a burden, and I still have to kill you. I see now that bringing you to Black Marsh was a terrible idea, you truly have nothing to offer me. So I see no reason to take you into Black Marsh with us, and I see no reason to keep you alive for much longer." Valon said, turning his attention to the elves that had carried him. "Tell your guard captain to schedule a public execution. Tell him it's the one responsible for the incident at Dunne, and to leave us a share of the reward after the news of his execution is received by the Dominion. They should give a decent reward."

Gaeil began to squirm and struggle when Valon mentioned public execution, but was kicked back into submission.

"This is the mer responsible for Dunne? I would have expected a someone more powerful looking, someone who looked like a leader. But regardless, I think this will be a welcome event." One of the guards said.

"Well Gaeil, I guess this is goodbye. Is there anything you would like to say to me before we part ways?" Valon asked Gaeil with sarcastic sentiment.

"I hope the Argonians treat you as you will treat them." Gaeil muttered.

Valon laughed. "Really? That's what you want your last words for me to be? Whatever, he's yours now." He said to Gaeil's captors.

"Perhaps I could offer another suggestion, Valon?" Enorelil said as Gaeil was being taken. "We could take him with us to Black Marsh, just a little longer, and execute him there."

"And what would be the point of that?" Valon asked.

"It would be symbolic. We promised the runt a little trip to Black Marsh, so we'll give him a little trip to Black Marsh." Enorelil leaned closer to Valon. "And Sahila could get a meal out of him."

Valon sighed and gave a disappointed look towards Gaeil, then towards Enorelil. "I don't want to have to deal with him any longer."

"Just for a little longer Valon, you can even be the one to execute him. You know as well as I do that we want him dead by our hands, and we've wanted him dead ever since that day in Dunne three years ago." Enorelil said.

"I understand that Enorelil, but he will be too much of a burden."

"Think about all that he put you through. He took your honor, everyone lost their respect for you. Do you not seek vengeance?" Enorelil said.

Something clicked inside Valon's head after Enorelil finished speaking. His facial expressions and clenched fist showed he was being reminded of bad memories. "You're right Enorelil, on second thought we'll be taking Gaeil with us. I want to take the matter of his execution into my own hands." Valon said to the guards handling Gaeil.

"I can't blame you Captain, knowing what happened to you after Dunne. It's only right that you would want to be the one to kill the mer who nearly ended your career." One of the guards said.

"What do you mean. I just met you a week ago, I couldn't have ruined your career. I haven't done anything to you." Gaeil said baffled by the statement.

"I was there at Dunne three years ago with Enorelil. I was put in charge of the assault, it was supposed to be a simple bandit upheaval. But you lead your little resistance and repelled us in ways nobody, not even I, foresaw. You applied strategies we thought too advanced for you to consider, and made excellent use of your limited weaponry." Valon said, beginning to pace.

"I had a sort of admiration for such resourcefulness, but my commanders didn't share my admiration. They berated me for lacking the abilities to lead soldiers against a group of untrained bandits. I became a laughing stock, a joke, an incompetent fool. I wasn't trusted to lead any assignments, until one of my commanders assigned me this mission. My chance at redemption." Valon was getting more and more heated as the speech continued.

"I lied about the Dominion offering you gold and freedom for your service, if it wasn't already obvious to you. I lied about the Dominion having any interest in you for this mission whatsoever. I sought you out on my own initiative, to extort you. I thought I could get a use out of you, I see now I should have just ended it right there in Dunne."

"I'm surprised you've kept your composure around Gaeil and didn't just snap. I half expected you to just kill him at any given time." Enorelil said.

"So did I." Valon responded.

"If you're just going to kill me, just do it now. Why take me to Black Marsh?" Gaeil said shakily.

Valon seemed to consider it for a second. "No, I have new plans for you yet. Enorelil was right, I seek justice. And I will only be satisfied if I'm the one to deliver it. Don't expect good treatment, or to be given much food. I just want you kept alive until we reach Stormhold, regardless of your well being." He said, calling for Sahila shortly after.

"What is it, Captain? Have you finally decided to give Sahila her meal?" The robed vampiric Khajiit said looking hungrily at Gaeil.

"Somewhat. You are to keep him alive and not a vampire, I don't want him dying in the sunlight before we get to Black Marsh. That means no biting, no scratching, and do not make him your vampiric slave. So long as you do that you may feed sparingly from him." Valon said.

"How is Sahila supposed to feed if she is not supposed to bite?" She asked.

"I don't know, make cuts and drink the blood that drips from his wounds. I want his mind to be intact by the time we reach Stormhold, so do not tamper with it." Valon said sternly.

"Sahila can manage that." Sahila replied.

Valon cut the ties around Gaeil's legs leaving only the ties around his hands. He commanded the elf to stand, and pushed him along until they joined with the rest of Valon's unit.

"Attention! A change in plans has occurred, we will be taking Gaeil with us for a bit longer. Sahila is in charge of him now, so do not concern yourselves with him. Confirm that all our supplies are in order, then we will finally begin our voyage into Black Marsh. Our mission is nearing completion, but the most difficult portion still lies before us. So be ready, and be wary." Valon said, earning enlivened responses from the group.

Before long the company began to march eastward towards Black Marsh through the region of Black Wood. On top of the summer heat, they now felt the intolerable humidity and biting insects that plagued the area. As the day grew long the heat died down, the insects grew active with hunger. However, it was Gaeil who got the worst of everything the swamp had to offer. His bound hands were unable to wipe the sweat from his brow or swat the bugs that tore at his flesh, and he was spared no water from Sahila.

To make Gaeil's situation worse, Sahila had found a long and thorny branch shortly after departure that she used to press Gaeil on. Eventually she decided to remove Gaeil's shirt to increase the effectiveness of her coaxing. Left in only his pants and boots, Gaeil found himself the primary target of the bugs, that lapped up the blood after every blow of Sahila's stick. After a long day of the treatment Gaeil thought he could not endure any more of it, but soon twilight was upon them and Valon gave the order to halt.

"We have made good progress today, we should reach Black Marsh by tomorrow at this pace. Set up camp, fill your bellies, and rest." Valon said.

As the rest of the company made camp, Sahila dragged Gaeil away from the rest of the group and leaned his feeble body against a tree. She removed the coverings from her head and mouth, exposing her tusk-like fangs to Gaeil.

"No, please." Gaeil managed to say exhaustedly as Sahila approached with a knife,a small bowl, and a potion.

"Be still and this will be easier." She said settting the bowl and potion next to her.

Sahila lifted Gaeil's arms and positioned the knife at his right wrist, making a cut that drew blood immediately. Gaeil winced, but did nothing to stop the Khajiit as she positioned the bowl under his arm and watched as it slowly fill with blood. Eventually the bowl was filled with enough blood for about three sips and she decided it was enough. Sahila grabbed the potion and held it to Gaeil's lips.

"Drink." She said, and Gaeil did so. She allowed him to drink about a third of the bottle, which stopped the bleeding but did not heal the wound on his wrist more than that.

Sahila brought Gaeil's blood to her mouth and drank it with vigor, lapping up the excess off the bowl once she was done.

"Sahila has not gorged herself like that since she found that lonely lizard outside Leyawiin. But lizard blood is nothing like elf blood; sweet, like honey. Lizards taste earthy and bitter, like the mud they crawl in. But Sahila supposes that lizards will have to do once Valon is finished with you." She said grabbing Gaeil and pushing him back towards the campsite.

"Sahila, how is he?" Enorelil asked as he saw the Khajiit and her prisoner approach, but another look at Gaeil gave him his answer. "Are you trying to kill the runt?! He looks like he hasn't even seen a drop of water since we left Leyawiin." Enorelil said taking a canteen from his belt and pouring its contents into Gaeil's parched mouth. "You understand that Valon wants him alive, right?"

"Sahila knows. Sahila just wanted to punish Gaeil for the disrespect he gave Khajiit in Cloudrest." Sahila said.

"Well ease up a bit. Valon will have plenty of punishment in store for Gaeil in Stormhold. Besides, Valon will be furious if Gaeil is killed before then. Oh, and can you sharpen this for me." Enorelil said unsheathing Gaeil's glass and silver shortsword. "The blade's rather dull, like it hasn't been sharpened in years. Has it, Gaeil?" He asked.

"Don't speak to me." Gaeil said, earning a hard punch across the face from Enorelil.

"So will you sharpen it for me?" He asked Sahila again.

Sahila looked at the sword with disgust. "Khajiit will not touch that blade now. Sahila's kind cannot touch silver, it bites and stings us. Bring it to Sahila later in her tent, Khajiit has gloves and whetstones there."

Enorelil thanked the vampire and then proceeded to go drop off the blade in Sahila's tent. Sahila followed Enorelil and dropped Gaeil off beside her tent. She brought out a rope and tied his legs together, then left him alone for the rest of the night. The ground she left him on was cold and damp, but eventually Gaeil's exhaustion pulled him into uneasy sleep.

At dawn the company woke and had their breakfast of bread, dried fruit, and dried meat. Gaeil was given only a scrap of bread and meat with a drink of water before being urged to his feet and pushed along by Sahila. The day went on much like the last, with Sahila coaxing Gaeil along with her stick while the sun beat down on their group. This time Sahila made sure to give Gaeil water often, though it was not very much and Gaeil still felt parched as the day went on.

Halfway through the day it began to rain, lightly at first but slowly hardening into a downpour. Gaeil almost welcomed the rain; it kept the sun off his back and the bugs less intense. But everyone else in the company cursed the rain and brought their cloaks' hoods over their heads. Soaked and uncomfortable, Valon ordered the company to set up camp in a relatively dry area after a day of travelling through the torrent. Once a camp was established, Valon got the group's attention and made an announcement.

"Welcome to Black Marsh. If all goes well we should arrive in Stormhold tomorrow afternoon, but be warned. The swamps we will have to travel through are riddled with toxic plants and disease-carrying insects, not to mention the argonians themselves. They will be looking for any opportunity to jump from their hiding places and lodge a spear in your back or shoot you with poisoned arrows. Always be on your guard, and take no mercy on any argonians that consider themselves your enemy." Valon said, going on to assign different soldiers to guard the camp's perimeter.

After another feeding with Sahila Gaeil wanted nothing more than to drift off into sleep. For all he knew, it would be his last time doing so before his seemingly inevitable execution. He almost could not wait for the constant torture from Sahila to stop, for Valon to finally end it all. But at the same time Gaeil feared his death, and dreaded the thought that it was soon approaching. The experience was tearing Gaeil apart, and he prayed to any god that would listen for help. But the morning soon came, and it seemed that no god had come to his aid. But if the gods were listening to Gaeil's pleas, the message they sent was not one of hope.

"Alright, everyone look this way." Valon boomed, waking anyone in the camp who was not already. Behind him were two other soldiers and a young Argonian wearing a light coat of mail. The soldiers had their weapons lowered in front of his chest and his hands were bound behind his back.

"This should be entertaining." Sahila said appearing behind Gaeil.

"We found this scout watching us from just outside our camp, ready to give our location back to his warriors. If he got away, we would have found ourselves in a very bad situation. What do you have to say for yourself, scout?" Valon asked the Argonian.

"That's right. Everything you said is right." He answered, not raising his bowed head to look at the elves in front of him.

The crowd made their hatred of the Argonian very known after he admitted that. "So then why did you think it was a good idea to fight against the Dominion? Has it not occured to you and your resistance that it is a vain effort? Why do you fight against us?" Valon asked.

The Argonian looked up to Valon, then to the crowd that had gathered in front of him. "You destroy our homes, murder our people, yet still expect submission? How can you invade the land of a people who have sought nothing more than isolation? I lived in The Rift in Skyrim, and watched helplessly as you conquered everything. Then I heard of the struggle the Dominion was having over Argonia, and I saw it as my chance to fight back." He said, earning some boos from the audience.

"Nobody is here to hear the story of your struggle against the Dominion. Actually, I'll ask them what they want." Valon said addressing his soldiers. "What is to be done with this rebel?" He asked them.

"Kill him!" The lot of the soldiers exclaimed.

Valon nodded. "Simple enough, it will be done." He said moving behind the Argonian scout and positioning his sword at his neck.

Gaeil tried to avert his gaze from the event, but his head was quickly turned back by Sahila.

"No looking away now." Sahila said holding Gaeil firmly in place.

The Argonian put forth no resistance as Valon prepared to kill him. He did not look scared nor did he look sad or disheartened, but he had a confident look.

"Speak your last words, and choose them wisely. I do not give second chances." Valon said.

The Argonian kept his confident look as he thought on his next words carefully. "When I die, I will not be considered a martyr or a hero. No, it seems that my death will not make much of a difference in anyone's mind. But I have done my part in assisting in the Aldmeri Dominion's downfall, and can die with certainty that it is you who fight in vain. The Argonians are strong, stronger than you could have ever imagined. Sure you may have taken Stormhold after Gideon, and Helstrom is having it's difficulties. But the forces of Argonia are rallying in the southeast, and they will be unstoppable. You cannot win!" He exclaimed the last sentence, but was drowned out by the boo's coming from the crowd of Valon's soldiers.

"I've heard enough." Valon said as he ran the blade across the scout's throat and let him drop to the ground.

For a few seconds the Argonian brought his hands up to his neck, attempting to breath. His entire body convulsed violently and his hands were soon covered in his own blood. But Valon's cut was deep, and it took no more than ten seconds for the young scout to lose consciousness and go limp.

"Monsters. You're all monsters." Gaeil said, loud enough for only Sahila to hear.

"You have no ground to stand on, your fate will be very similar to his." Sahila said pointing to the corpse now drenched in its own blood.

Soon the company moved on from the incident and continued on their way through the swamp. The terrain had changed so that the company found themselves constantly wading through knee high water when they could not find a more dry path. It continuously rained, though it was less intense than the torrents of the days prior. The foliage was thick and lush, and many colorfully beautiful plants caught the eyes of the soldiers. And there was no shortage of animal life either. Birds could be seen perched in the trees waiting for the rain to lighten, and snakes were often found swimming noiselessly a short distance from the group. Sometimes the swamp possessed an eerie silence despite the rainfall and myriad of insect noises, a silence that also possessed a strange serenity.

But later that day the serenity was quickly disturbed when another group of Dominion soldiers emerged from the bushes and trees and surrounded the company. They all drew bows and circled around Valon's company, who drew their weapons in return.

"Lower your weapons, can't you tell friend from foe?" Valon called out.

One of the soldiers called off the circle, telling them to lower their weapons. She introduced herself as Captain Ara Tadriel of the Stormhold guard. 'The youngest Bosmer ever appointed Captain in the Dominion.' She would always boast. "You're not the reinforcements promised, you can't be. They said we should expect a hundred soldiers, not nineteen and a prisoner." She said, puzzled.

"No, we aren't your reinforcements. I'm Captain Valon, sent to investigate a possible resurgence of the Knahaten Flu on behalf of an anonymous commander." Valon answered.

"Oh, yes I remember. We have orders to provide you and your company with lodging so you can carry out your mission. Say, why does this commander need to be anonymous? Do you even know who they are?" Ara asked.

"Yes, I do. And it's none of your concern who assigned me this task. Now I trust that you will escort us into the city after we execute this mer." Valon said towards Gaeil. "We will not be more than ten minutes."

"Careful there Valon, I would watch your tongue when speaking to the captain of the city you will be staying in. Besides, there is no need to have such an ill temper here seeing as how well everything has been going lately. The Argonians have been losing their will to fight, but our spirits are only on the rise. So go on and kill the mer, we will be waiting." The Bosmer captain said.

Valon nodded and looked towards Gaeil. "Come Gaeil, it is finally time." Valon said walking towards the elf.

Gaeil did not want to move. He did not want to go willingly to his death, yet he had no other options.

"Move, Gaeil." Valon said again, but got no response from the elf. "I said move!" Valon yelled, punching Gaeil in the back with his gauntlet clad fist."Move!"

With that Gaeil did as Valon told him, but he was still as unmerciful as Sahila. Every few steps he would feel Valon kicking at his legs or back, and could not do much as it caused him to fall in the mud. Valon kicked him savagely every time he fell, and then kicked him down every time he got back up. Valon lead Gaeil on brutally for five minutes, taking Gaeil nowhere in particular when eventually he decided it was enough.

"On your knees." Valon barked at Gaeil.

The ground below Gaeil was cold and muddy so that Gaeil's knees sunk in the mud slightly. In front of him the mud ended and a pool of waist-high murky water began.

"I like this spot, what do you all think?" Valon said turning around to ask his company, but only a few of them were with Valon. "Enorelil, where is everyone?" He asked.

"They stayed behind with Captain Tadriel, they really didn't care about this." Enorelil responded. "No offense was meant of course."

"Fine, this was my task anyway." Valon told Enorelil before addressing Gaeil. "I've kept you alive for longer than I probably should have. But we are here now, and I have the sword. I will give you your true final words, and that will be it. So speak."

Gaeil thought longer about his final words this time. He wanted to make an impact, to say something powerful. "I do not have a final statement, but rather a final question."

"Whatever, just hurry it up." Valon said.

"Then I will ask you the question that has plagued my mind since I first met you. Valon, why are you such a coward?" Gaeil said.

Valon was almost taken aback by the insult. "What!?

"You heard me, you are a coward! If not, you would've ended me right there at that tavern in Dunne. But you didn't, because you are a coward!" Gaeil yelled at the top of his lungs. He didn't know why he decided to use his last words to insult Valon, but Valon refused to accept it.

"Really? You really believe that?!"

"Of course. If you weren't such a coward you would give me a fair chance to fight you. No intervention from anyone else."

"Fine, prolong your death . It doesn't matter much to me, so long as at the end of the day I have your head." Valon said removing all his armor from the waist up and raising his fists.

"Aren't you going to give me a weapon?" Gaeil asked.

"No, we will settle this with our fists. I much prefer it like this." Valon responded.

"Oh, well cut my bindings so I can fight back." Gaeil said, trying to hide his uncertainty of the situation. Gaeil was by no means scrawny, but compared to Valon he was far outmatched in brawn. That, combined with the torture he had received for the past few days, made Gaeil exceptionally weaker than Valon. Gaeil relied on his swordsmanship to carry him in battle, but now he was deprived of it.

"Sahila, cut him loose." Valon ordered the Khajiit.

Sahila did so, but bent over and whispered into Gaeil's ear before stepping back. "It seems Sahila will get to enjoy feasting on your blood once more after this is over. Try not to lose too much of it."

The two mer closed in on each other with their fists raised, neither making any immediate advances on the other. Then Valon threw the first punch at Gaeil's face, but missed as Gaeil quickly ducked below it and followed it up with a punch of his own towards Valon's abdomen. But Valon had foreseen this and kneed Gaeil square in the chest, causing him to stumble backwards onto his back. He coughed and wheezed as Valon stood over him, looking at the pained elf with spite.

"Get up, we aren't done yet." Valon said picking Gaeil off the ground and pushing him away.

Gaeil steadied himself then immediately charged Valon with a quickness Valon hadn't prepared for. He landed a fast uppercut to Valon's chin, causing the elf to stumble back but quickly catch his balance.

"Like I said, a coward. You show mercy on me time and time again, you just can't kill me." Gaeil said between breaths.

"You want mercy? Then I'll show you, show you what it means to truly be merciful by putting an end to this fight." Valon said shaking with rage.

He charged at Gaeil and threw a barrage of powerful punches. Gaeil blocked the first one that aimed at his face, but not the second that hit his chest or the third that pounded the side of his head. Gaeil went down instantly, dazed by the last punch and winded after hitting the ground. Valon was right, he did put an end to the fight though it was anything but merciful.

"Enorelil, throw me a sword." Valon called to his lieutenant.

"Take this one, what better way to kill the pitiful bastard than with his own blade." Enorelil said tossing Valon the silver and glass sword that had belonged to Gaeil.

Valon stood over the downed Gaeil, blade in hand with every intent to finish him. But before he raised the small sword he noticed Gaeil's left arm was sprawled away from his torso. "This is for calling me a coward." He said stomping on the arm and breaking it at the elbow.

Gaeil wailed in pain like he never had before, which enticed a smirk from all those around who wished to see Gaeil dead.

"And this." Valon said rearing the sword for a killing blow. "Is for my honor!" He said bringing the sword down on Gaeil's neck. Or he would have, if the sword were not knocked from him by an arrow piercing his hand.

Following the arrow came twenty Argonians, weapons bared and battle cries sounding. Valon had no choice but to turn and flee from the oncoming swarm, his hand was in no condition to wield a sword against them. Enorelil, Sahila, and everyone else drew their weapons and prepared to stand against the horde.

"Run idiots, we've been ambushed! We can't fight this fight." Valon said dashing past them clutching his arrow-impaled hand.

In the chaos an Argonian approached Gaeil slowly with alertness.

"Are you our enemy? Answer me." She said.

"Please, my arm, it's broken." Gaeil said through clenched teeth.

"Answer the question." The Argonian repeated.

"No, no, just please help me."

The Argonian look at Gaeil with uncertainty, considering leaving the elf. But she quickly made up her mind.

"Fine, take my hand." She said helping Gaeil stand and supporting him as they walked. "I'll take you to a village about an hour from here. We have healers, some of the best in Argonia. But don't expect this help to come without a price."

"Thank you." Is all Gaeil said as he hobbled alongside his Argonian rescuer.


	5. A Prophecy is Revealed

Gaeil woke slowly, savoring the feeling of the bed underneath him. Though he didn't know how he was laying in a bed, last he recalled he had been hobbling alongside his Argonian rescuer with a broken arm and a feeble body. Had he lost consciousness on the way here? More importantly, had he been healed? Gaeil moved the once broken limb, a little sore but with no trouble. The cuts that had marked his body must have also been mended by the healers.

Gaeil lifted his head to thank someone, anyone nearby, but saw nobody in the room with him.

He was at the back of a rather large round hut, no doubt someone's home. Along the walls were shelves that displayed idols alongside other tokens, with different ornamental and practical weapons hanging around the room. The walls were the most decorated parts of the hut though, with only a single wooden table and two chairs present on the floor aside from the bed Gaeil laid on. There were no windows and no door, just a single entrance at the front of the hut with thick curtains to keep it covered.

Gaeil was not able to see outside past the curtains, be he could make out voices walking by, many speaking in a language he could not recognize. He started to get up to investigate further, but stopped before getting up entirely. It occurred to Gaeil that underneath the bedsheet he was naked.

Gaeil didn't know much about the Argonians, but he could be rather sure they wouldn't take too well to a naked elf strolling around in their village. So Gaeil wrapped his waist with the bedsheet and made his way across the circular room towards its curtained entrance. But as Gaeil gripped the curtains, he was startled as he felt another hand doing the same on the other side.

Gaeil stepped back from the entrance as the individual parted the tapestry. He recognized her immediately as the Argonian who had helped him to this village. It was hard not to recognize her with her unique appearance. She had the same dark green skin shared by many Argonians and all the same reptilian features. But it was her other features that set her apart. Her eyes were a light red(almost the same color red as Gaeil's eyes). Eight small horn-like protrusions were on her brow, four over each eye, and every one of them was adorned with a small silver ring. On her head she had many small horns all over her scalp, none of them were longer than one inch.

"Good to see you're awake. You collapsed about halfway through the walk, so I had to carry you the rest of the way. Not an easy task, just encase you were wondering." She boasted. "How's your arm feeling?"

"Uhh."

"Oh, but who am I?" She said scolding herself. "We haven't even exchanged names. I am Shaleel daughter of Azinach the village elder. Warrior and defender of Argonia, the Hist, and it's people. What would be your name?" Shaleel asked.

"I am Gaeil." Gaeil replied with far less grandeur.

"Gaeil..." Shaleel said motioning for Gaeil to say more.

"Just Gaeil." He answered.

"Well, fine then. I brought these for you, Gaeil." Shaleel said holding a pile of clothes out to the elf. "We captured one of the elves' supply wagons about a week ago, for whatever reason they had packed it with plenty of extra clothes. The ones you came here with were too torn to be of use anymore."

Shaleel averted her gaze and Gaeil put on the clothes. They were a simple brown tunic and pants, akin to the clothing miners would wear. Gaeil could see that Shaleel was wearing the same thing.

"Fit well?" She asked.

"Yeah, thanks. But if you don't mind, I want to know why you've decided to help me. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate it greatly, but aren't you fighting a war?" Gaeil said voicing his suspicions.

Shaleel nodded. "That's just it, you are a key component in this war."

"You wish to use me as a soldier then?"

"No, you're more than just a soldier. You're a traitor to the Aldmeri Dominion, likely with crucial information about them. We could learn a lot about their plans from you, a lot indeed." Shaleel said. "With that said, let's not waste any time. I want you to tell me before you are given anything more."

"Tell you what?" Gaeil asked.

"Everything. Everything you know about the Dominion, especially about that group you were with. I want to know their motives, spare no information." She said directing Gaeil to the single table in the room.

So Gaeil told her everything. From the time when Valon met him in a tavern to his attempted execution. All the while Shaleel listened with absolute focus.

"So the reason this Valon is in Argonia is because he thinks we are trying to resurrect a Flu?" Shaleel asked.

"The Knahaten Flu. And he's not the only one, but yeah that's right." Gaeil responded.

A grin formed on Shaleel's reptilian face. "Excellent."

"Why, what's excellent? Why did you just say that? Gaeil asked apprehensively.

"Because that means the Dominion still hasn't caught on. There's no plague, it's a message. In our messages we refer to the tribes in the south as 'the plague', And their growing involvement in our war is the 'Plague awakening.' They're misinterpreting our messages, and that is welcome news."

"Wait, so there is no resurgence of the Flu?" Gaeil questioned.

"No, Valon has mislead you." Shaleel assured.

"No, no I don't think you understand. I read the Shaman's journal myself, it specifically made mention of the Knahaten Flu and the plan to revive it. It wasn't some coded message about a tribe." Gaeil insisted.

Shaleel lost her grin. "I don't know what you're saying Gaeil, I've never heard of such a thing."

"Then is there somebody else here that I can speak to about this. Somebody who could give me information. Because Valon made it very apparent that he desired to reverse the Flu so that it would affect Argonians, not that I'm sure it's even possible, but he wants to try."

Shaleel's eyes began to roam, clearly she was pondering over the issue. "I suppose I should at the very least consult my father on this. Come with me Gaeil, I want you to tell him everything about this plague that you told me."

"Fine."

"But let me do most of the speaking. Not everyone in this village speaks the common tongue, especially my father. He hasn't heard a word of your language in his life, he only ever spoke jel."

"How do you speak it so well then?" Gaeil wondered.

"I'll tell you as we walk, let's just go." Shaleel said stepping outside with Gaeil.

Now that Gaeil was outside he could see the full scale of the village. There were fifty huts similar to the one he had slept in, though most were much smaller. Many of the huts had drying racks lined with fish, the ones that didn't some other type of good outside. And there was no shortage of people, actually it seemed like there were more Argonians than the village could quarter. Most were armed to the teeth in weapons and armor, but there was no organization to their arms. Some wore lighter armors, others wore full suits of steel, and it seemed that some had put on whatever elven gear they could find.

"So about my question." Gaeil began to say.

"Oh, right. You see my father is the most respected figure among _Haj Ukith_ , the name of our village. He is our village's _nassa_ , our leader, and he speaks for the Hist. When I was just a youngling he told me that the Hist had a special plan for me, a plan that involved me travelling across Tamriel to find myself. And, well, I needed to learn the common tongue to do that." Shaleel explained.

"And did you ever do it? Did you ever travel across Tamriel?"

"No, I never traveled further than Bruma." She said disappointedly. "But after this war, I plan to do just that." She said without much hope in her tone.

They didn't walk for much longer before they came across a large area blocked off by a ten foot tall circular wooden wall. Gaeil could see a single tree top on the other side of the enclosed area.

"This is it, my father's ground." Shaleel said.

"He must appreciate his privacy, to have a wall like that built around his house." Gaeil noted.

"My father doesn't live in a house. Actually, you probably will have never met anyone like him. I don't believe there is another _nassa_ who has taken their dedication to the Hist to the extent that he has."

Gaeil raised an eyebrow.

"You'll see what I mean." Shaleel assured as she pushed open the gate and urged Gaeil inside.

"Shaleel, wait a moment. Is there anything I should know before seeing your father? I do not want to offend him." Gaeil asked.

"His name is Azinach, try not to be surprised by his appearance." She told Gaeil, then continued to urge him inside.

There was no roof inside the walled area, or any flooring. But in the center rested a large tree, a very ancient looking tree, and sitting in front of the tree was an elderly Argonian. But he was not just sitting in front of the tree, it was as if the tree was enveloping him.

Roots and branches of the tree had wrapped and bound themselves around his limbs. One of them in particular had wrapped itself around his eyes like a blindfold, was he even able to see? He sat on a rough throne made from the tree itself, with branches in the throne penetrating into his back.

" _Pakseech onareen_." Shaleel said approaching the odd sight.

" _Shaleel, raneech onareen_." Her father responded, his speech slow and deliberate.

"Shaleel! What, is he?!" Gaeil exclaimed with disgust on his face.

"You will show Azinach respect, he has allowed himself to truly become one with the Hist!" Shaleel hissed.

"Are you saying that he and that tree-."

"Are one, yes. And it's not just a tree, it is our Hist. Our provider of our wisdom, our prophecy, and our society's foundations." Shaleel interjected.

"Okay, okay, I meant no disrespect." Gaeil said crossing his arms. "So what now, do you want me to talk to him?"

"No, he cannot understand you. I will introduce you to him and translate your account." Shaleel insisted.

" _Pakseech, gres-_." Shaleel started, but was cut off by Azinach.

The Argonian-Hist spoke in his slow, droning voice for what seemed like minutes to Gaeil. It was all in Jel too, so he was left completely in the dark as to what was being said.

" _Xhu._ " Shaleel muttered in response to her father. "Gaeil, this may seem odd to you but I need you to do as I say.

"Okay?" Gaeil agreed skeptically.

"I do not know how much you know about us Argonians, but I'm sure you have figured out that the Hist are important to us. We use the sap of the Hist for many rituals and rites, it allows us to commune with them. Normally anyone who isn't an Argonian cannot drink the sap, it isn't good for their mind, but my father insists that you do just that."

"So you want me to drink this tree's sap,which isn't good for me, for what reason?" Gaeil inquired.

"To speak with my father. It should connect your minds so language will no longer be an issue."

"You just told me the sap would harm me, now you're telling me it will give the desired effect. Look, can't you just tell him my account yourself? You speak his language." Gaeil argued.

"He wants to speak with you himself, now I suggest you do as he commands." Shaleel warned. "My father has power you wouldn't believe."

Gaeil looked hesitantly at Shaleel, then at Azinach. "Where is the sap?"

Shaleel brought Gaeil around to the back of the tree, where thin amounts of sap dripped from a small hole in the trunk.

"A single lick should do it. But I wouldn't recommend more than that." Shaleel instructed.

Gaeil put both of his hands on the trunk of the Hist and awkwardly crouched down to align his mouth with the sap. He gave Shaleel one last questioning look before taking a quick lap of the sap.

He got up, feeling no different. The sap didn't really even have much of a taste, it was almost like a slightly thicker water. Had it not worked, did he need more? But then his vision began to distort and blur, and he felt a horrible nausea come to him.

"The one who is Gaeil must stand before me." A voice called in his head.

Gaeil got up and meekly walked so that he was in front of the great Hist.

"An elf of the north approaches, yes?" The voice called.

It was Azinach, that much Gaeil was sure of. Yet when he 'spoke' to Gaeil his mouth would not move. This sap must of worked, their minds were connected.

"Answer me." Azinach commanded.

"Wha-."

"Nevermind, I am reading you as I speak. Your eyes glow red like the elves of the north, yet your skin is like that of gold. You are both an elf of the north and west, correct?"

"Yes, my father was a Dunmer and my mother was an Altmer. So you can read my mind and tell my appearance without the sight of your actual eyes?" Gaeil thought.

"The Hist provides me with sight. Sight that trumps the sight of the physical world. I can see the entirety of time as the Hist does, and it is glorious." Azinach's thoughts boomed in Gaeil's mind.

"How are we doing this? I thought only an Argonian could receive such an effect by drinking sap, what makes me so special?" Gaeil asked.

"I am no ordinary Hist tree. My blood mixes freely with my sap, and I believe that this mixing allows me to connect my mind with whoever I choose be it Saxhleel or elf." Azinach explained.

Hearing that gave Gaeil a bad taste. "So you didn't know if this would actually work, you just guessed?"

"I did not guess, I never guess. I had foreseen it working." Azinach responded.

"Right. Well, I suppose you will want to hear about the Knahaten Flu returning then."

"I have no need to hear it, the Hist know all that happens in Argonia." Azinach stopped him.

"So there is a Flu?" Asked Gaeil.

"I will not say at the moment. You are not ready to hear such news." Azinach said quickly.

"What? What kind of game do you think we are playing? I came to you for answers, answers that can help your people." Gaeil said with a growing agitation.

Gaeil swore he saw a small yet toothy grin appear on Azinach's face. "You want answers, I shall give you answers. I can see the very next part of your life Gaeil, it does not concern the Flu at this moment. Though eventually it will, the biggest concern of yours is the elves' presence in Stormhold. Your destiny is tied to the success of the Saxhleel at Stormhold, Seth shows me."

"So what your saying is that my destiny is tied into this Flu? And somehow tied into all of your people along with their war? You're no prophet, you're a recruiter. I don't believe you." Gaeil scoffed.

"Are you questioning the prophecies given to me by Seth?"

"I learned to read long ago, Azinach. I read whenever I get the chance, I almost became a scholar, and I read much on the Hist. They don't make prophecy." Gaeil elaborated the last sentence.

A hissing sound from Azinach filled Gaeil's head.

"Seth has provided the Hist with a knowledge greater than any other mortal race on Nirn. I see what the Hist see, I know what the Hist know. I am the Hist. And I know of your deeds and the deeds you have yet to fulfill." Azinach said with a growing passion.

"If you are telling the truth, then tell me about my past." Gaeil demanded.

"We Saxhleel have no sense of time. Everything you are now is because of what has happened, and everything you will do is a result of what has happened. Time is, not has been or will be." Azinach said.

"Fine, then tell me what 'has happened to me'." Gaeil said with a sigh.

"You're father, where did he go?" Said Azinach without any quickly.

"I'm sorry?" Gaeil said.

"Your father, he went somewhere. Leaving his five year old son with his neglectful mother. He never told you where he left to or why, but before leaving he gave you one final gift. A sword, crafted of silver and elven glass, that could slay the mightiest beast or dispel the most vile of spirits."

Gaeil stood in awe as Azinach read his past like a book.

"Eventually you abandoned your mother, not that she cared for you anyway, and joined a local college until you were thirteen years of age. Then it happened to you. An event that inspired you to wield the sword made by your father against what you considered injustice."

"I've heard enough!" Gaeil shouted in his head, clearly distressed by the memory.

"The memories haunt you, the events of that day have changed you. I will not bring them back up. Now you know not to question the extent of the knowledge of the Hist, and that the wisdom I offer is your best option."

"Then what is it you think I should do, what can you see of my future?" Gaeil asked.

"To tell you too much of your destiny would be a terrible mistake. In your future I see you marching with our warriors against Stormhold. You and my daughters, and hundreds of soldiers going into the city. As of now that is as much as I can tell you, for Seth has told it. The effects of the sap should be subsiding, so this shall be the end of our conversation. Do as I have told-." Azinach said, his thoughts in Gaeil's mind becoming more and more quiet as the effects of the sap and blood wore off. Eventually Gaeil found himself back in reality, a bit off balanced and clutching his abdomen.

"Gaeil, are you alright? Were you able to speak with my father?" Shaleel asked supporting the dazed elf.

"Yeah, I-." Gaeil began to say before collapsing to his knees and violently vomiting.

"Looks like you've had a bit of a bad reaction to the sap." Shaleel observed.

"Yeah, I spoke with Azinach. He had nothing to say about the Flu, he said my destiny will lead me into battle at Stormhold." Gaeil sputtered.

"You're going to help us retake Stormhold? That's good, we're going to need all the help we can get." Shaleel said with a hint of uncertainty.

"What's that supposed to mean, is there a problem with your, I mean our numbers? Gaeil asked.

"Come with me, I can give you all the information you desire elsewhere. While we're at it, I can introduce you to my war advisers." Shaleel told Gaeil, so they left Azinach's area.

Again Shaleel lead Gaeil across _Haj Ukith,_ though this time Gaeil had more questions for her.

"You have war advisors? Surely that means you're important to this village then?"

"Well I am the first child of the _nassa_ , which means I take over his position when he dies. It also means that I'm in command of all the fighters of _Haj Ukith_ , and effectively a second leader." Shaleel boasted.

"Huh. Oh, and Shaleel, who is Seth? Your father made many mentions of a Seth. Is he a god of yours?" Asked Gaeil.

"Seth is nothing, yet everything. Seth is eternity, yet he never existed. Seth is the master of souls, yet he never takes them. Seth is the god of the Hist, the supreme being. I believe Seth goes by the name of Sithis to the other peoples of Tamriel."

"Oh." Gaeil responded with, saying no more on the topic.

Shaleel lead Gaeil to the center of _Haj Ukith_ , a large pavilion structure that housed a single table at its center. Gathered around the table were ten Argonians, all speaking in Jel over a map.

"Move aside, I'm here, and I brought a guest." Shaleel ordered. One of the more bulky Argonians seemed to be angered by this.

" _Shaleel, hyee vectk leel?"_ The bulky Argonian said.

"Shaleel, what did he say?"

"He's asking me why I've brought you here. It would be greatly appreciated if you spoke the common tongue, Tezakin." She said addressing the the Argonian.

"You know my knowledge of the common tongue is, uh, weak." The Argonian said meekly, pronouncing each word slowly and thoughtfully.

"Then let this be good practice. Quite a few of our fighters don't speak Jel, so you must gain knowledge of their tongue as well. Now where were we." Said Shaleel. Nobody answered her.

"Then I'll start with the basics of our plan for Gaeil."

Shaleel went on to explain the plan. Haj Ukith didn't have a very large amount of soldiers. They had a portion of the local population and a few outsiders, mostly Argonians.

"And how do you plan to fix this lack of soldiers?" Gaeil asked.

Shaleel motioned for the Argonian named Tezakin to speak.

"Oh, well there is, I mean, are still Saxhleel, er, Argonians living in Stormhold. So we, uh, plan to get their help and hurt, uh, attack Stormhold from the inside out." He stuttered out, looking to Shaleel to continue.

"I'll take it from here friend. There are tunnels crafted by the Ayleids that lead into major parts of the city." Shaleel pointed to a number of points on the map. "No doubt some of them have been discovered by the elves, but some tunnels were kept secret to even the most important residents of Stormhold. Those are our targets." Shaleel said.

Gaeil nodded along to everything she said. "Okay, that's simple enough. When do you plan on launching this assault?"

"Two days from today, you think you'll be ready then?" Shaleel asked, almost as if she was taunting him.

"Of course, I long to see my old friends again. Especially Valon." Gaeil retorted lightheartedly.

"And what is so special about this elf that he is allowed to demands of Shaleel, our village battlemaster?" One of the other Argonians around the table said.

"Oh please Dareen-Ka, he's not demanding anything. Gaeil has been more than compliant with all that I've asked of him. Besides, I've seen him fight an elf captain twice his strength while exhausted and wounded, a warrior willing to face odds like that can demand much of me." Shaleel retorted.

"Why is it that Shaleel, the pompous and stubborn warrior, suddenly bends her will an elf?" Two days ago you wouldn't even give one of us, your friends, any time because you were too focused on the war. Now here you are, not even wearing your armor and opening yourself up to this dryskin." Another Argonian protested.

"This 'dryskin' has a name. Gaeil has brought some welcome information to our cause, and I'm certain he has much more to give. His news brings me a little hope in a time where I can find none." Shaleel said.

"I get the feeling I am not welcome here." Gaeil told Shaleel.

"I know what you mean, so come Gaeil, let's leave. There is still much to be done." She said, so they left the table.

"Shaleel, you can stop the facade. What's the real reason for your kindness to me? I'm not a war-effort, I hardly have any information on the Dominion to give you. I don't buy that "I give you hope" story for a second, and neither did your friends. You didn't have this attitude with me when you first helped me escape Valon, so why am I so special to you now?" Gaeil questioned.

Shaleel wouldn't answer the question immediately, but turned to Gaeil with a serious expression on her face. "My home, I will tell you there."

As Gaeil and Shaleel approached her home Gaeil noticed something. Shaleel's home was the same hut that Gaeil had woken up in earlier.

"You let me recover in your own home?" He asked.

"I brought you into this villiage as my burden, it was my duty to supply your lodging." She said, moving aside the curtains and entering the hut with Gaeil. "Sit." She ordered, sitting at the only table in the room.

"So what's this all about?" Gaeil said taking a seat.

"After I brought you here, while you were being mended by the healers, I spoke with my father. He told me that you would be the most important person I would ever meet, that in you rested the fate of Argonia. That's all he could tell me, I didn't know if he meant you would be our savior or our destruction." Shaleel admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Gaeil asked.

"My father told me to avoid telling you or anyone else, the rest of the village still doesn't know but I needed to tell you."

Gaeil thought on her words for a moment. "Yeah, he told me I would be important. Azinach never made it sound so burdensome though."

"But for the first time in my life I didn't believe him. I questioned his prophecy, so he showed me an event to come." Shaleel stared into Gaeil's eyes. "We destroy the elves' presence in Stormhold. Absolutely destroy them. We become heroes, Gaeil, respected throughout Argonia."

Gaeil nodded along as Shaleel spoke. "Heroes you say?"

"Oh yes, the whole battle goes in our favor. The vision showed both of us standing in triumph as what's left of the elves flee. I wasn't lying earlier when I said you give me hope, you know. So now do you see why I gave you so much respect without hardly even knowing you? Because in my mind, we're already friends that have endured the trials of battle." Shaleel said.

Gaeil smiled. "I understand completely. Actually this is a very exciting revelation, knowing that our future will be so prosperous."

Shaleel gave a small bow. "I feel the same way. Now that we cleared that up, let's go get some food. It must have been a while since you last ate."

"Yeah, that would be nice."


	6. Distrust

"-And so when we die, our spirit lives on through the Hist. When a youngling takes their first lick of sap, our spirit transfers to them and we begin a new lifecycle." Shaleel was saying to an uninterested Gaeil.

The two of them were walking along the border of Haj Ukith just enjoying the swampy morning air. Shaleel had been telling Gaeil about the traditions of the Argonians, but he seemed to lose interest about halfway through.

"I thought you asked me to help you learn more about my people, Gaeil, being the scholar you were. What's the matter?" Shaleel questioned.

"What? Oh, I do want to learn, believe me. It's just that my mind has been a little preoccupied lately." Gaeil sighed.

"Then what is it, what's bothering you?" Shaleel asked again.

Gaeil crouched down and picked up a stick, giving it a few swings as if it were a sword. "A possession of mine was stolen. A silver and glass sword, made for me by my father long ago, ripped from my hands by the group I was with."

"Was it the one your executioner was using? Because your executioner was the only one with a sword like you described it. After our arrow knocked the sword from his hand another elf rushed to retrieve it. He was big, with long brown hair tied up in the back." Shaleel remembered.

"Enorelil. Of course it would be Enorelil. If he's still in Stormhold by tomorrow I'll be sure to retrieve my blade after he is slain." Gaeil swore.

"Speaking of which, we should probably get you armed and armored. Also it may not be a bad idea to refresh your abilities, it's been a few days hasn't it." Shaleel said.

"You have an armory then?"

"We have three, and we have a training field. All built not six months ago to fight the elves." Shaleel responded.

So Shaleel took Gaeil to this training field, and what a training field it was. A large portion of land, about half the size of Haj Ukith itself, had been cleared to make room for the small army and their equipment not far from Haj Ukith itself. Now Gaeil knew where all the extra Argonian soldiers he had seen were staying. All throughout this cleared plot were dummies and targets, and many sparring rings had been established.

"When tribe after tribe started arriving, and our space to quarter them wasn't increasing mind you, we decided to just put them to work felling trees for a temporary home until we could get their lands back. They decided for themselves that forges and dummies would be of more use to them than camps. They still made camps, don't worry, they're lodging well."

"Then where do we go first? I'm guessing armor is of the most importance, so what have you got for me?" Gaeil said.

"Let's see." Shaleel responded as she lead Gaeil to the armory.

The armory was basically a small shack built with just enough craftsmanship to keep it standing. Inside there were only two other Argonians browsing through the options, but they gave no attention to Gaeil and Shaleel other than a few quick glances.

"So what kind of armor are you looking for?" Shaleel asked.

"Something light, light and not shiny." Gaeil answered.

"So you like to be hidden then? That means no elven armor, which does narrow your options. How about, no they took the last of that. Well then it seems you have only one option." Shaleel said taking out what appeared to be some kind of animal skin armor. If you really could call it armor. Really it consisted of just a kind of hide skirt connected to a shoulder pauldron by a single strap of leather running across the chest, and small platelets of metal across the some of the surface.

"What kind of protection would this be?" Gaeil scoffed.

"This is the armor of a trained Argonian hunter, soaked in water resistant oils found in some native plants of Argonia. If you truly value stealth then a lack of armor should be of little importance, you shouldn't be needing it." Shaleel asserted.

"Then what kind of armor will you be wearing? Because I doubt you would be willing to go into battle with such a lack of protection." Protested Gaeil.

"You know what, I'll show you. Wait here, and put this on while you're at it." Shaleel demanded, tossing the garb to Gaeil and running out of the shack.

Gaeil turned around to look at the two Argonians and, seeing that they still paid him no attention, quickly stripped and donned the new armor. It certainly was very light, and completely ridiculous looking on him. And to make matters worse Gaeil felt a little exposed to the elements, so he looked around for another piece of armor or a cloak to cover his upper body.

"What is it you seek, elf?" A voice spoke softly in Gaeil's ear.

He spun around quickly to find himself face to face with one of the previous two Argonians that had occupied the room with him.

"Yes, elf, clearly you seek something." The other(and bigger) Argonian said, somehow managing to get behind Gaeil while he was distracted.

"Uh, a cloak." Gaeil stammered, backing away from the two.

"A cloak? For what purpose, to hide something?"

"Yes, surely he wishes to hide something."

"And what good is hiding something unless that thing you're hiding is bad."

"Bad indeed." The Argonians went back and forth.

Gaeil gave them a confused look. "What are you? What kind of joke is this?"

"No joke, no joke at all. We just do not trust an elf."

"Yes, elves, the magical ones. Tricky magical ones."

"Do tell us, elf, what kind spell have you placed on the battlemaster?"

Gaeil's fists clenched. "What are you talking about, Shaleel isn't under a spell."

"Oh but we disagree." One of the Argonians said. "Magician."

The two seemed to get more and more hostile as the exchange continued. "Show us your magic, elf. Put us under your spell as well."

"I do not know any magic, Shaleel isn't under any kind of spell!" Gaeil insisted.

"This one is a liar, does he know what we do to lying elves?" Both Argonians drew knives and began to advance closer and closer towards Gaeil.

"Why are you doing this!? What have I done to you!?" Gaeil exclaimed.

A genuine look of malice grew on the bigger Argonian's face. "You're kind has done evils against us, killing and pillaging. I will trust an elf to fight alongside me the day I find myself falling in love with a _wamarasu_."

"That means never, dryskin." The smaller Argonian said.

"So I'm going to stop you right here before you can sabotage us down the stream." The bigger Argonian said as he continued to advance on Gaeil.

But before he could take another step towards Gaeil, an arrow flew passed him right beside his head and stuck in the wall an arm's length away from Gaeil.

Gaeil's assailant quickly turned around to see that he was at the end of a bow. Gaeil looked too, and gave a sigh of relief.

"Good, just in time Shaleel." He said, but a second glance told him he was wrong. The bowman could not have been Shaleel, her facial features were too different, and she did not have nearly as many horns as the Shaleel Gaeil knew.

"What do you think you're doing firing at a fellow soldier." The bigger Argonian hissed.

The archeress glared when she heard him. She looked at Gaeil, then towards the arrow stuck into the wall next to him and nodded towards it.

"What are you doing? What are you telling-" the bigger Argonian was shot through his head too quickly for any reaction to occur.

"No! You traitor, you murderer!" The other Argonian rushed toward the archeress with his knife raised as she notched another shot.

But Gaeil was quick to act, and he pulled the archeress' first arrow out of the wall and stabbed it into the charging Argonian's neck.

For a time the Argonian writhed underneath Gaeil, weakly bringing his hands to his neck to try and dislodge the arrow in his neck until he finally went limp. Gaeil wiped his hands on the argonian's armor and got up to face his rescuer.

"Thank you. Truly." Gaeil said to the archeress.

She looked at Gaeil with no response, then turned her gaze towards the two dead Argonians on the floor and shook her head.

"They were friends of yours, weren't they?" Gaeil asked, but the Argonian archeress shook her head no.

Before Gaeil could say anything more five armed Argonians burst into the room and ordered all inside to cease.

"Akalal, Hajineg, what this?" A particularly distraught Argonian asked, crouching on dropping to a kneel in front of the bodies. "Why do this? Why!?"

"They attacked me without warning, I had no way of defending myself. She came and helped me, we stopped them together." Gaeil confessed, pointing to the archeress.

The kneeling Argonian stood up and looked at Gaeil, then the archeress who nodded in approval at Gaeil's account. "They were good fighters, it seem they more like fools though. You have luck, elf. If Joovin Raza not help you, we not believe you." He spat with his small understanding of the common tongue.

With that the Argonians lifted the bodies and, with one final look of spite towards Gaeil, took them to be dealt with.

"So you're name is Joovin Raza then? They understand that it was not my fault, right?" Gaeil asked. "Tell me they won't hold this grudge."

Joovin Raza did not say anything. But when she looked at Gaeil he did not get the feeling that she held the same contempt for him that the others had.

"Why aren't you talking? Is it that you don't speak the common tongue?" Gaeil questioned.

Raza shook her head no.

"So you do speak the common tongue?"

She nodded her head.

"Then why don't you speak with me?" Gaeil asked.

Now, Gaeil had been having a difficult time judging the emotions of the few Argonians he had ever spoken with. Argonians were not ones to show emotions through facial expression, rather they mostly conveyed emotions through subtle body language. Shaleel was so far the only Argonian Gaeil met who really conveyed facial expressions, but even those were very unnatural looking and were done just to accompany her expert grasp of the common tongue. But Raza clearly showed her sadness as she shook her head when Gaeil asked her to speak.

"What happened to you?" Gaeil wondered.

"The elves cut out her tongue and did...bad, unspeakable things." Shaleel said leaning against the door frame.

She had changed into her armor, and it was spectacular. It looked as if it were made of snakeskin with what appeared to be giant fangs on the shoulder pauldrons. Down the spine of the armor ran boney fins, it almost gave her the appearance of some kind of walking slaughterfish. Menacing. In her hands she held armor made of small leather platelets laced together horizontally.

"Care to tell me why the bloodied bodies of two soldiers have just been carried out of here?" She asked with a hint of anger in her tone.

Gaeil explained everything, and as he did Shaleel's demeanor became less angry and more solemn.

"I supposed I feared something like this would happen. Don't blame yourself Gaeil, those two were trouble from the start. But, well, you aren't very well liked here. My people have a distrust of all elves due to current happenings, but this should all change after tomorrow." Shaleel turned her attention to Raza. "And I have to thank you for this, sister."

Raza bowed, first to Shaleel then to Gaeil.

"This is your sister Shaleel, or is she more of a sister in arms?"

"No, no she is my sister. My only sister. Oh, and I can't believe I haven't told you yet. Gaeil, Raza here shot the arrow that saved your life. The one that pierced your executioner's hand."

"Really? Then it seems I should be indebted to you Joovin Raza." Gaeil bowed.

Raza raised her hand as if to say "there's no need for that."

"You can just call her Raza, Joovin is more of a title she added later in her life." Shaleel corrected.

"What does it mean?" Gaeil asked.

"Without a tongue, or 'the tongueless,' or 'the speechless.' It can be interpreted a few ways."

"You seem like someone who has done much, Raza. I would like hear more." Gaeil said.

"I'll tell you more, we spent most of our lives together anyway. Just try this on while I do." Shaleel said handing Gaeil the plated leather armor. "If I'm going to be honest, Argonian armor doesn't really suit you."

So Gaeil took the armor and Shaleel began to tell Raza's story.

"Yesterday I told you that my plan was to travel Tamriel, but I never made it further than Leyawiin. Well, Raza came with me. She learned the common tongue like I did, she planned on becoming battlemaster if I ever succeeded my father. I guess we were similar in those ways, but everything else about us is different." Shaleel said, the last part coming out almost passive aggressively.

"I wouldn't say those are the only things. Your sisters, are you not, surely there's more common ground between you two." Gaeil wondered, slipping into the new armor.

"No, not really." Shaleel shrugged. "We've always enjoyed different things, we've fought differently, Raza is younger so there's always that difference. She even decided to get married when she was only seventeen years of age." Shaleel said, but stopped when she noticed Raza beginning to get uncomfortable. "But that's not something to be talked about."

An awkward silence draped over the three, whatever happened with Raza was clearly a tragedy.

"So I, uh, I still need a weapon." Gaeil attempted to break the silence.

"Yes, I didn't forget. Picked up this one straight from the forge, a fine blade it is." Shaleel declared, handing a small sword to Gaeil.

"For being a simple blade of iron the sword had a charm to it. So new and sharp and polished Gaeil could use it like a mirror, and he did exactly that for a second.

The reflection he saw staring back took Gaeil by surprise. His long black hair looked absolutely disheveled, and his faced appeared to be completely covered by a thin layer of dirt.

"Thanks Shaleel."

"There's only one thing left before tomorrow then, an old tradition of Haj Ukith. The day before any battle we hold the ceremony of _tzanan_ at noon. It would be beneficial for everyone if you participated as well Gaeil, it may earn you some of my people's trust." Shaleel encouraged.

"Sure, whatever may help.."

"Good, good, it starts an hour from now. Since I am in charge of all the fighters I am partially in command of the event, so I have to go prepare for that now. Stay with Raza, that should keep you out of trouble." Shaleel advised, leaving Gaeil alone with her sister.

"So, what do we do now." Gaeil asked.

Raza must have been wondering the same thing, because she looked just as lost as Gaeil. But clearly an idea came to her eventually, because she began directing Gaeil's attention to her bow.

"Hmm? Oh, no I've never really been very good at archery." Gaeil assumed.

Raza pointed to herself, then to Gaeil, then to her bow.

"So you think you can teach me then? Well you can try." Gaeil said.

For the next hour Raza and Gaeil did just that. But instructing without speaking proved not to be the easiest of tasks, and it did not help that Gaeil proved to be a horrible shot. It seemed like every single time he was too low or to far to the left, and he lost track of how many times he missed the target. The surrounding Argonians were not very discreet about their amusement, cackling every time Gaeil missed.

"Well, it's like I said. I'm not an archer. I mean, maybe I'm getting somewhat better at hitting near the target." Gaeil noted. Raza gave no response.

But quickly both Gaeil and Raza's attention was diverted by a loud echoing bong. It sounded like a gong, signaling something no doubt. Most of the Argonians in the field stopped what they were doing and began walking towards Haj Ukith, others that perhaps did not know what was happening followed suit.

"I'm guessing that must be the ceremony Shaleel mentioned." Gaeil looked at Raza for confirmation.

She nodded, and so she and Gaeil joined the others in their march.

"Do you know exactly what happens during one of these ceremonies?" Gaeil asked Raza.

She took two fingers and rubbed them from her eyes to her neck in a long streak.

"We cry?" Gaeil asked, to which Raza responded with a definite no. "Well, I'll see soon enough."

At the center of Haj Ukith was an elevated wooden platform, like a stage, that all the Argonians were gathering around. Shaleel stood on top of this platform, joined by another regal looking figure.

He was adorned in the most elaborate jewelry and garb in the whole village, not including the ornate silver staff in his hands. Shaleel, judging by her expression, was not very fond of this figure and stood mostly away from him on the stage.

" _Saxhleel,_ this is an event of utmost importance. For never before has Haj Ukith marched into battle without holding this event. The Ceremony of _Tzanan._ " The adorned Argonian boomed.

The crowd erupted in a sea of hisses and battle cries.

"Yes, yes, the blessing of Seth will certainly be upon us all. But before we begin there is something very different about this ceremony, something foreign. For the first time, Haj Ukith and its warriors will be joined by three dryskin assistants, and I ask that all of them join the battlemaster and me up here."

Gaeil was not expecting anything like that. It was only after a friendly little shove and nod from Raza that he made his way up to the platform. He was followed by a Redguard and a fierce-looking Imperial who stood on either side of him.

The Argonian speaker now stood in front of Gaeil and the men, seemingly assessing them with a quick glance.

"Hello, dryskins, do you know who I am?" He asked.

The Imperial dropped to his knee and bowed his head as if he were commanded to do so. "No, my lord, I do not." He declared.

The speaker almost looked confused at the Imperial's display. "No, no, well I suppose I am a lord. You will call me The Lord of Tzanan, Tzaan-Gah. I was once the greatest warrior this village had, because of that I received this position that I hold now." Said Tzaan-Gah.

"Hurry it up, Gah." Shaleel snapped.

Tzaan-Gah gave Shaleel a look before turning back to the crowd.

"We welcome these outsiders not as strangers, but as our friends. The friends of Argonians. _Tzen-Saxhleel_. As such, it would only seem right that they have the mark of alliance painted on their face to distinguish them from our enemies." Tzaan-Gah explained as a bowl of some yellow substance was brought to him. "I'll start with this one, be still." He said to the Imperial.

The paint job was nothing extravagant, just a curved triangular line that ran from the corner of the eye to the cheek, one on both sides of the face. Then Tzaan-Gah put a small diamond on his chin.

"There, simple. Next one." He said moving on to Gaeil.

"Well, an elf. That is unexpected, but all help is appreciated." Tzaan-Gah added, and he went to work painting Gaeil's face with the same design.

The Redguard was hesitant for some reason. "I have come here from Hammerfell to fight, not engage in silly rituals."

"That's not customary. Either do as tradition demands or leave Haj Ukith." Tzaan-Gah threatened.

"If the man won't do it then he won't do it, Tzaan-Gah. We are not going to turn him away at a time when every soldier is vital to our victory." Shaleel stepped in.

"You must love to undermine my authority, Shaleel." Tzaan-Gah mumbled. "Fine, an exception must be made. Saxhleel, I introduce to you, the _Tzen-Saxhleel._ "

Many of the Argonians chanted a quick line in Jel, but other than that not much care was given. The non-Argonians were then directed off the stage by a wave of Tzaan-Gah's hand.

Raza looked at the paint on Gaeil's face and shook her head.

"Why, what's wrong with it?" Gaeil asked.

"Now that we've taken care of the dryskin guests, the Saxhleel shall now participate. Join me, by rank, to receive your markings. Starting with the battlemaster." Tzaan-Gah said the last line with less enthusiasm.

Servants by now had brought out bowls filled with paints of many colors. Tzaan-Gah must have spent triple the amount of time painting Shaleel's face then he did Gaeil's, but when she rejoined him Gaeil could see why. White and black were used to paint a vivid skull on all of Shaleel's face, a far more quality job then what was done to Gaeil.

"Shaleel, what's wrong with my markings?" Gaeil inquired.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with them, it's just that those markings are the ones given to the least among us. The bottom tier of warriors. The skull, what I have, is given to only the greatest and most proven fighters in Haj Ukith. It's all a matter of rank." Shaleel explained. "Speaking of which." Shaleel directed at Raza, who got up and joined the waiting crowd.

Gaeil and Shaleel sat in silence for a few minutes, watching Tzaan-Gah work from a good distance from the platform. That's when Gaeil noticed that Shaleel seemed to be glaring at the Argonian face painter with a great malice.

"So who is this Lord of Tzanan, you seem to have something against him." Gaeil wondered.

Shaleel now looked at Gaeil, but with the same contempt she gave Tzaan-Gah. "A fraud, a scam, a power hungry thief. All he seeks is power, even if that means removing my father from his position as _Nassa_. If I told you all the times that _masuth_ has tried to deceive me, you would wonder why I have yet to just kill him where he stands." She confided.

"Then why does he have power as it is?"

"As horrible as he is now, as he said Gah was once the greatest fighter we had. He was similar to me, travelling Tamriel and learning the common tongue as the battlemaster. When his days of fighting were over my father made up a position on the spot, the Lord of Tzanan, and gave it to Gah's purposeless self. He wasn't just a beloved warrior anymore, he had gained true political power in the eyes of Haj Ukith." She ranted.

"Perhaps you can do something about him after this war is over." Gaeil suggested.

"Hopefully."

" _Hyoo Shaleel!? Hyoo Shaleel!?_ " A voice yelled suddenly, approaching Shaleel.

"Great, a messenger. Pray that the information he tells me will be good." Shaleel told Gaeil quietly. " _Hyaa_?"

The messenger stopped in front of Shaleel to catch his breath, then once he was ready whispered his information to Shaleel.

Gaeil could tell the news was important, Shaleel's eyes went wide and that small toothy grin formed.

"This is great. Gaeil, stay here and listen to what I tell everyone." She said rushing her way pass others and climbing onto the platform.

"Wait, what is it? What did he tell you." Gaeil began to shout, but she was already gone.

"Saxhleel, listen to me. A scout just informed me that a large group of the elves' soldiers at Stormhold left the city earlier this morning. They went south, we don't know why, but this means they've left Stormhold more unguarded then it has been in a month. I say we seize this opportunity and leave immediately, let's not give those soldiers a chance to return." Shaleel announced.

"Shaleel, what do you think you're doing interrupting the ceremony." Tzaan-Gah said, halfway through a particularly jewel-adorned Argonian's war paint.

"Doing my job as battlemaster, Gah. Finding the best way to engage our enemy at their weakest." Shaleel retorted.

"Absolutely not. Tradition dictates that we dedicate a day before battle to the worship and reverence of Seth. If we leave now, then Seth's blessing shall not be upon us." Tzaan-Gah asserted."

Shaleel glared at Tzaan-Gah, then returned her attention to the crowd. "What fools would we be to not take advantage of this situation. I doubt that this ceremony, that is only performed by Haj Ukith, will truly have an impact on Seth's favor. We fight in his name as it is, his favor is always upon us. Now I say we depart as soon as possible, that way we can reach Stormhold before nightfall." Shaleel declared.

A murmur of agreement began to spread throughout the crowd.

"No! No don't listen to her. Blasphemy, Seth will not side with those who side with any that side with that, that, wench!" Tzaan-Gah shouted, accidentally hitting a bowl of white paint with his hand and knocking it onto the jeweled Argonian's armor.

"Stupid old _Saxhleel_. We here to kill elves, so we go kill elves!" The paint-splattered Argonian rallied with Shaleel."

Others joined him, and soon nearly every Argonian was chanting " _Zan mahen,_ kill the elves."

"You will regret this. All of you, will regret, this. My position means nothing now, but soon you will see. You will all see." Tzaan-Gah said as he fled the area.

"Alright, now go and prepare yourselves for departure." Shaleel told her fighters, who followed their orders.

"I thought you said Tzaan-Gah actually had power." Gaeil said, climbing up next to Shaleel.

"I thought he did. Apparently my soldiers have more thoughts in common with me then I had believed. It seems that for whatever reason they have rejected him, but that's not too important right now. Ready yourself Gaeil, tonight is not going to be simple. My father's sight may have told us our destination, but the road to it is far from known."


	7. The Battle for Stormhold Begins

Gaeil couldn't help but notice the quiet that accompanied the army of two hundred midway through their march towards Stormhold. It seemed like everyone had an intense focus about them, like they were mentally preparing themselves for the battle about to ensue. Shaleel looked especially deep in thought, as she spoke spoke very little to both Gaeil and Raza while they walked alongside her.

"There are dark clouds in the skies above. A great storm is approaching, a great blessing will be upon our forces." Shaleel commented, finally breaking her silence.

"Why? What good could come from rain as we try to siege a city, wouldn't it be a detriment?" Gaeil wondered.

"Oh, right. I often forget that you are not familiar in the Saxhleel ways while I speak to you, Gaeil. You're a dryskin, water doesn't have the same appeal to an elf as it would to a Saxhleel like myself." She said, amused at the fact. "But it goes beyond comfort. A storm appearing before a great battle is among the greatest of omens, this will just further support the truth that Seth is on our side."

Suddenly Shaleel's expression changed to a far more serious one. "Perhaps I already know the answer, but do you look to Seth with reverence?" Shaleel asked.

Gaeil feared to answer at first, thinking carefully so as not to bluntly offend Shaleel. "I haven't put much reverence into any god as of late. I've found that the gods have no interest in a lowly elven roamer such as myself." He said somberly.

"Perhaps you'll find that Seth always aids those that serve him."

"Perhaps."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

The skies continued to grow darker as the encroaching storm continued its trek across the sky. Lightning was striking hard in the distance, which seemed to trigger something inside Shaleel's memory.

"Raza, you have my sword don't you? I don't know why it's taken me this long to remember to ask you." Shaleel asked, a hint of panic in her voice.

It seemed that Raza had forgotten up until that moment as well, because she seemed just as surprised as Shaleel when she asked. She removed from the waist of her armor(which appeared to be made of rawhide and seemed to be a common amor choice for most of the argonians in Shaleel's army) an ornate longsword still in its scabbard and handed it to her sister.

"Shaleel, what kind of blade is that?" Gaeil said with intrigue.

"This." Shaleel unsheathed the sword and held it out in front of her. "Is a sword made long ago from the bones of a _wamarasu_ , a fearsome creature with control of powerful lightning magic."

The blade itself was indeed made of bone, and even appeared to glow faintly with a great energy. The hilt of the sword was made of ebony, and had several different Argonian symbols sculpted into it.

"Is your armor crafted from the hide of the same creature as your sword?" Gaeil asked.

"Yes, this armor and blade once belonged to an old _wamarasu_ hunter. Wearing this armor, a hunter can be hit with the most powerful lightning magic and feel only a tingle. And wielding this sword—" Shaleel swung her blade, sparks of electricity erupting as she did. "Makes a hunter a master over the that very magic. When I was given the rank of _Moteenassa_ , Battlemaster, I inherited the armor and sword."

"Control of electricity, hm." Gaeil said. Almost as if on cue, a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky, and with it came a powerful downpour.

All at once the Argonians in the group stopped in their tracks, opening up and allowing the rain to wash over their skin. Some of them began to chant in Jel, others stood in silence.

"As I said, a good omen." Shaleel nudged Gaeil. "They all recognize it."

"They certainly look encouraged by this." Gaeil commented.

A few minutes later and everyone resumed their marching in focus. But Shaleel and Gaeil continued to talk, mostly about Gaeil's concerns.

"Is there a standing army of Black Marsh, I mean, Argonia? Why are your village and all the surrounding villages having to take Stormhold?" Asked Gaeil.

Shaleel thought on the question herself, but an answer came to her quickly. "You have to understand that Argonia has never been a land to accept one ruling group. We live in tribes, we settle disputes independently, but sometimes a group gains power. Usually facing a great evil, Argonia will become more united to face it as a province. Two hundred years ago, we did exactly that."

"The Oblivion Crisis?"

"Yes, a group calling themselves the An-Xileel rallied all of the cities and many of the tribes together to fight the demon hordes that threatened our home."

"Yes, I know the name. The college I was a part of made the Oblivion Crisis a great object of study. The An-Xileel fought back the Daedra better than any other force on Nirn ." Gaeil said.

"For a long time the An-Xileel remained in power, but recently they have been losing their status throughout Argonia, and with the elves' invasion happening I'm sure they've devoted most of their forces to protecting their capital city of Lilmoth and the rest of southern Argonia."

"I thought you said the Plague Awakening was going to be a collection of southern forces. Now you make it sound as if there is no interest in assisting us, which is it?" Asked Gaeil.

"The Plague Awakening is just a plan, a hope would be a better word for it. We've requested help from the southern forces and the eastern forces, the south being far less willing to help due to its own current struggles. The east is 'fortifying', even attempting to persuade the dark elves in giving them assistance." Shaleel began to get heated. "The point being that there isn't a force in Argonia that wants to lend us their aid, they've already given up on this region. But let's not dwell on that too much, It falls to us to recapture Stormhold with or without help."

"I think Haj Ukith and its supporters can handle this without the extra support anyway. Your fighters are skilled, I've seen them in the practice fields. But you know just as well as I do, if not better, that the elves are a superb force." Gaeil warned. "Normally this would worry me, but I have faith in your father's visions."

A short time later Shaleel gave the order to halt just before reaching a large hill.

" _Gee ta_!" She barked, and her soldiers got to work setting up small pavilion-like structures that kept the rain off whatever they chose. The rain had not lightened, making these structures that much more useful.

Many higher officers began to crowd around Shaleel, asking her questions and giving her last minute advice.

"Raza, Gaeil, go scout out the city for guard positions. I don't even think you've ever seen the city, Gaeil, so get a good look while you do it." Shaleel ordered.

"Got it." Gaeil responded, an eagerness in his voice.

Raza also gave a nod of understanding, and dashed up the hill before Gaeil could react.

"Hey, Raza." Gaeil said, running up the hill after her. The wet grass did not make it easy, and Gaeil slowed his ascension after nearly tripping on a root. By the time he reached the top Raza was already crouched and looking at the city below.

"Let me have a look." Gaeil said, propping himself next to Raza.

Stormhold was a big city, but not exceptionally large compared to other cities that Gaeil was more familiar with. Shaleel had not brought them close enough to the city to get a very detailed look, but Gaeil could make out the most blatant features.

The city was centered around the core Ayleid ruins, which were still intact after thousands of years. Rivers ran through the core, and many bridges were needed to connect the city to its outer sections. As Gaeil looked away from the center it became clear that Argonians had expanded the city beyond its original borders. They built houses and huts in great numbers closer to the core, and farther away Gaeil saw small farms using the rivers for irrigation. And around all the Argonian structures the built a wall, nothing spectacular but it certainly would give anyone defending the city leverage.

It was on this outer wall that Gaeil spotted his first Dominion soldier patrolling the city. More and more were revealed to him, Gaeil and Raza being able to see about ten from their position. And within the walls themselves Gaeil caught an occasion glimpse of a patrol, but something bothered him.

"Why are there so few? I know so many of them just left earlier today, but I expected to see far more soldiers than this. And where are all the citizens I was told about?" Gaeil commented, knowing Raza couldn't really answer.

Raza continued looking, seemingly just as confused as Gaeil on the matter. She picked herself up and, with Gaeil, made her way down the hill back to Shaleel.

When they reached her Shaleel was underneath one of the tents reading a map and being surrounded by her officers.

"Gaeil, good. You and Raza come here and mark some guard locations on this map." Shaleel breathed a sigh of relief as she cleared a few of her officers away from her.

There was a pile of pins next to the map, so Gaeil began to reach for them. However, Raza quickly signalled to Gaeil that she would be the one to mark the locations, and Gaeil gave no protest.

"Fine, I'll just see what else Shaleel needs me to do."

"Actually, Gaeil, there are a few things I need to explain to you. It's about our attack strategy, and last time I tried to tell you a few of my officers were too rude to allow it." Shaleel hissed at the few advisors that remained around her.

"I'm ready to listen."

"I've separated our forces into two main teams. The _thix,_ and the _uxith._ We divided the teams further into smaller groups, with four _uxith_ groups and five small _thix_ groups."

"And what's the purpose behind dividing your army?" Gaeil asked.

"I was getting to that. The _thix_ teams will enter the city secretly and stealthily, each of them have there own goal to accomplish. One of the teams will sound a gong from the south entrance wall, that is when the _Uxith_ teams will attack Stormhold from all of its entrances."

"So which 'team' will I be in?"

" _Thix,_ with me, Raza, and two fine fighters I haven't introduced you to yet." Shaleel replied. "Actually you can speak to them right now. You see those two over there, standing away from the others, that's them. Go introduce yourself to them." Shaleel encouraged.

"Yes, that would seem the proper thing to do." Gaeil said as he began to make his way over to the two Argonians.

"They do speak the common tongue, right?"

Shaleel gave a small shrug. "You should be able to speak with them... somewhat effectively."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

The pair of Argonians looked very distinctly unalike. One of them was a male, shorter than Gaeil but taller than his female counterpart. His skin was yellow like the sun, and the single fin that perched atop his head gave him a powerful look. The female was the strangest looking Argonian Gaeil had seen yet. She had alluring pink skin, and her head was covered in a mane of white feathers. From very far away, Gaeil could have mistaken her for some kind of strange bird creature. The male held in his hands a spear of elven design made from moonstone, while the female had a wooden staff engraved with runes.

"Erxia, there good elf." The feathered one said. "Hail, good elf."

Gaeil approached the pair with a look of confusion on his face. "I'm sorry?" He said, cocking his head.

"Oh, forgive us. Common tongue not very good. But we try, good elf." The male Argonian apologized.

"That's quite alright. It's just that, I don't think I've ever been referred to as 'good elf'." Gaeil said with a small laugh.

"Then what you want called if 'good elf' is bad?" The female asked.

Gaeil took a second to figure out exactly what she had meant. "My name is Gaeil, what might I call you?"

Both argonians looked confused and began to talk with each other in Jel. "What do you mean? We called many things."

"Ah, your names. What are your names." Gaeil rephrased.

A look of realization dawned on the argonians' faces. "My name is Hytheen, Shamaness from village _Jardonel._ Bad elves kill most of _Jardonel,_ but some leave and fight for _Haj Ukith_. I am one like them." The female introduced herself.

"My name is Erxia, warrior to _Haj Ukith._ I wait with joy to fight with you."

"Yes, it is good to meet you too." Gaeil said. "Shaleel told me that you two have proven yourselves to be excellent fighters."

"Yes." Both Erxia and Hytheen said.

The three stood in silence for a moment, Gaeil anticipating a response.

"And?"

"You only asked one question." Erxia replied.

"Nevermind." Sighed Gaeil.

"Alright everyone, I think I have everything all sorted with all the other teams. Are youl ready, because I'd rather not waste anymore time." Said Shaleel, approaching Gaeil with Raza right behind her.

"Yeah, let's go." Gaeil said eagerly.

"Yes, battlemaster, we go now." Erxia said.

"Good. First thing we have to do is get into the city then. I've told you all about the secret entrances into Stormhold, and we're going to use one in particular." Shaleel said as she began to lead her team towards the city. "It will lead directly into a house owned by a friend of mine, Jurgen Silverthorn. He's expecting us tomorrow, but hopefully he's there today."

"Shaleel, we couldn't find a single civilian. What's to say the Dominion hasn't just killed them all?" Gaeil stated.

"We had several other scouts report similar sightings after Raza did. We can assume the elves have put a curfew up, it seems to be the most likely explanation." Shaleel corrected. "But knowing the brutality of the Stormhold guards makes your theory something we can't just dismiss."

As they got closer to the city boundaries(and therefore closer to any guards) Shaleel's team grew quiet and on edge. Thankfully for them the area they were walking in was heavy with trees; coupled with the heavy rain they would be nearly impossible to spot.

"Alright, the entrance to the tunnel is here." Shaleel stated.

Gaeil looked around, searching for something obvious. But nothing stood out, there was no indication of any secret entrance in the area. "Well where is it?"

Shaleel stepped over next to a bush and pointed to an inconspicuous looking area of disturbed ground.

"Ah, put secret under dirt. Elf can't find secret if it under dirt." Said Hytheen.

"Right. Anyway, start digging." Shaleel ordered, getting down and digging at the dirt with her hands.

Raza and Gaeil joined her, and after removing about a foot of dirt the wooden surface of a trap door became visible. Shaleel quickly pulled it open, exposing a ladder that led down into a completely dark chamber, and turned to Hytheen.

"Hytheen, can you give me light?" She asked the shamaness.

Hytheen nodded and in her hand she produced a small but very bright ball of light, which she quickly handed over to Shaleel. It seemed to be able to be handled just like an actual ball, as Shaleel was able to grip it to conceal some of the light it was emitting.

Not wanting to attract any elven attention with the light, Shaleel quickly descended the ladder into the now illuminated chamber. Raza climbed down after her sister, next went Gaeil, then Erxia, then Hytheen.

The room that the group was in wasn't a chamber-it was more like a long, dark, narrow tunnel. So narrow that Gaeil could not stretch his arms from his sides more than halfway out. And the tunnel was not tall either, Gaeil hit his head many times as he duck walked through the tunnel. The walls were all made of rough stone, and the air was almost unbearably stuffy.

"Ow! By the gods I hate small spaces. They make me nervous." Gaeil complained after a particularly hard bump on the head.

"It not better for us, Gaeil. Keep moving, you will survive." Erxia chided.

"It's not so bad once you've crawled through this tunnel five times already. This tunnel has been my only way to get detailed information from Jurgen about what events are happening in the city." Shaleel informed.

They continued walking through the tunnel for another minute before starting to hear voices coming from the end of the tunnel in front of them.

"Voices. Are people in tunnel with us?" Said Hytheen with concern in her voice.

"No, I don't think so. I think those voices are coming from inside Jurgen's house." Shaleel said, also sounding concerned.

As the end of the tunnel approached it became clear the the voices everyone had been hearing were two people arguing. Gaeil could tell one of the voices belonged to a gruff-sounding man, probably very big and intimidating. The other sounded distinctly elven, an elven female's voice. Whatever was happening up there, it was definitely getting heated.

Shaleel closed her fist tightly and the ball of light she held dissipated. She had already gripped the ladder and started climbing quickly before turning to address her team. "I'm going up there, it sounds like a bad situation. All of you stay here, if I need you you'll know."

Shaleel creaked open the trapdoor, but stopped when she felt something above stop her. Something must have been placed on top of the door to conceal it, but Shaleel could still get a look out from it.

Three people occupied the room, two of them wearing the shiny boots that characterized an elven soldier. The third Shaleel was quickly able to recognize as her friend Jurgen.

"Stand down, Silverthorn. This will be easier for everyone if you don't fight." An elven male's voice said.

"Liars! You come into my house and threaten me with death, for doing nothing!" Jurgen shouted, his thick nordic accent ringing in the room.

"The Dominion does not consider a troublemaker like you someone who has done nothing, Silverthorn. You insult the guards, you insult the Thalmor, you have committed blasphemy on many occasions, and the _only_ reason you're still alive is because of your usefulness to the Dominion as a tanner. But you have demonstrated a complete unwillingness to aid our cause, and shall therefore be executed by order of Captain Tadriel." The feminine and distinctly elvish voice stated.

Jurgen, after bellowing a mighty battle cry, charged the elf with his fists ready to pummel. But he did not make it close to the elves before bolts of electricity were shot from the elf's hands into Jugen. He screamed out in pain as fell to the floor, the elf showing no sign of letting up on her magic.

" _Xuth zantel_!" Shaleel shouted, opening the trapdoor with so much force the bed was thrown off of it. In one quick motion she impaled her sword into the elf that was shocking Jurgen. She ceased her magic attack instantly, looking up at Shaleel with her mouth agape. The lightning magic from Shaleel's sword flowed into the elf's body and fried her from the inside.

"Now..." Shaleel said, turning her attention to the other elf in the room.

"Hey, someone! There's one in here, there's a lizard in here!" He shouted, using his own shock magic to zap Shaleel.

But the electricity wasn't doing much to Shaleel, if anything it just seemed to be minorly irritating her. She kept her intimidatingly slow advance on the elf, whose face had an expression of absolute horror.

"What are you!? How is this not killing you!?"

The elf's attempts to stop Shaleel were futile, once she got close to the elf she gave him a hard punch on the side of his head and knocked him to the ground.

"P-p-please. Stop p-please." The elf whimpered, looking dazedly up at Shaleel.

"You request mercy?"

The elf nodded his head clumsily.

"I see no reason to give it." Hissed Shaleel. She raised her sword and in one powerful swing cleaved halfway through the elf's neck, stopped only by the wall behind him..

She dislodged her sword from the neck, grimacing at the blood that soaked the blade. She wiped it off on the nearby tablecloth before sheathing the weapon and checking on Jurgen.

"Shaleel. Check, check for more." Jurgen whimpered, still on the ground after the elves' attack.

"Right." The Battlemaster responded. She rushed over to the door of the house and peeked out to see if any nearby elves had been alerted. When she saw there we're none, she ran over to Jurgen.

"Jurgen! Sorry, must've gotten lost in battle there." She said as she offered her hand to Jurgen. "That was the first fight I'd been in since that skirmish two weeks ago.

"Ow, yes thank you friend. You couldn't have come at a better time." Jurgen winced as Shaleel helped the Nord to his feet.

Jurgen did not look very old; his hair and beard were dark brown, not grey, and his physique was like that of the average warrior. But as Shaleel attempted to help him up, the Nord seemed like a feeble old man.

"Jurgen, what's wrong? Was the elven magic particularly harsh to you?" Shaleel worried.

"It's more than that. The elves have been torturing me nearly—ah—nearly every day." Jurgen said as Shaleel eased him into a seat. "And I _was_ just assaulted with magic, but other than that I think I'm alright. What brings you here so early, I thought the plan started tomorrow?"

"Last minute changes." Said Shaleel, opening the trap door where her group was still hidden. "You can come up now, but stay hushed." She turned her attention back to Jurgen. "With most of the Dominion leaving the city, I didn't want to wait much longer."

Shaleel went on to tell Jurgen all the information she had received from her scouts.

"The Dominion has left Stormhold? That's completely out of character for them, to leave a city almost completely unguarded." Jurgen said suspiciously.

"Didn't you know this? Surely you must have seen the mass of soldiers leaving." Said Shaleel, looking puzzeled.

"The elves put up a mandatory curfew, since yesterday we haven't even been able to leave our houses. I haven't been able to see much of anything." Jurgen replied.

"Well that is exactly what it seems they have done. I suspect that reinforcements will be arriving at any moment, so I want to be in control when they arrive." Shaleel said.

"Hm, well may the nine watch over you then. And—" Jurgen stopped when he saw Gaeil standing across the room. "An elf? Fighting for you?"

Shaleel signaled for Gaeil to join her and Jurgen. "Yes, his name is Gaeil. Gaeil, this is Jurgen Silverthorn."

"Well met." Gaeil said, offering his hand.

"Aye, indeed." Jurgen said, clasping Gaeil's hand and shaking it. "Sorry about my surprise at seeing you, it's just. Well, it's just that I never expected an elf to be fighting for Shaleel, nonetheless at her side."

"Yes, I suppose it isn't the most unreasonable reaction. I've gotten it a few times before." Gaeil admitted.

"And besides, I have only the greatest reason to trust him. Prophecy." Added Shaleel.

"Prophecy?" Jurgen sighed. "Your father's prophecies are never very good omens, Shaleel. You told me yourself how every time he makes a prophecy, something terrible happens along with the predicted outcome. But he never tells of the dire side."

"I've spoken with him once." Gaeil interrupted. "My mind was connected to Azinach's, and I see no reason to doubt him. He read my past like a book, and he did the same to some of my future."

"And it was all very good, wasn't it? Nothing negative, no grim news, a happy ending. Whatever it is Shaleel's father told you, understand that something very bad will follow it." Jurgen warned.

"Shaleel, we need go soon." Erxia said, anxious to continue their mission.

"Yes, I agree." She turned her attention back to Jurgen. "Whatever you say, my father's prophecy is as good as truth, even if he refuses to tell a few details. We've already won the battle, but I do need some information.

"Which is?" Asked Jurgen.

"Our job is to kill the captain of the Dominion guard here in Stormhold, Ara Tadriel."

Gaeil's ears perked up when he heard the name, though he could not immediately recall it. "Ara Tadriel?"

"Did I not tell you about our task earlier? She's a wicked elf, truly the worst of them all. It was because of her that Raza lost her tongue, Tadriel sent her back to us as a warning."

"Aye, I've had to deal with her once. She looked angry enough to punch out all my teeth on the spot, and apparently that was her in a good mood." Jurgen said with a little laugh.

"No, I have heard of her. When I was still Valon's captive she greeted him at the city boundaries in high spirits. I didn't see this immense wickedness that you're talking about, she seemed just like any other Dominion Bosmer."

Shaleel scoffed. "Well that's a wrong interpretation. She is absolutely vile, I can assure you of that. So Jurgen, do you know where we can find Tadriel?"

"Aye, her quarters are impossible to miss. They set up their headquarters in the old fighter's guild closer towards the center of town, and made sure to decorate it with as many Aldmeri banners as they could fit. You should check for the Captain there, it's your best bet."

"Thanks Jurgen." Shaleel bowed. "When this is all over I will be in your debt. But there is one more thing you could do if you wish. Do you still have that old crossbow?"

"Yes, are you asking me to help you fight?" Jurgen asked.

"Well, when the rest of my soldiers enter the city, many of them will come here to the residential district calling for able fighters. Any and all who aid us will receive great reward from the _nassa_ of Haj Ukith." Shaleel offered.

"Ha! I was going to join the fight without your reward anyway. So you go kill that evil elven captain, I'll do my part when I'm called to help."

Shaleel nodded, then turned and walked over to Raza next to the house's front door. "Are we all ready?' She asked.

Raza gripped the doorknob and gave an eager nod.

"We been ready for while now." Hytheen and Erxia voiced their impatience.

"I haven't known what battle feels like since Dunne. Yes, I'm ready." Said Gaeil.

"Alright then. Raza, check for patrols."

Raza stuck her head out of the door, and after seeing no guards she made her way outside. Everyone else followed her out the door into the rain, and immediately they all ran behind Jurgen's house.

"The old guild hall is in the center markets of Stormhold." Shaleel informed. "That's where we need to be, but there's an obvious problem. That is also where most of the elves will be, and the five of us will be outnumbered and vulnerable.

"Vulnerable?"

"The market district is connected to the residential district that we are in by a few bridges. We will have to cross one of those bridges to get into the markets, and they will certainly have them heavily guarded. And going around the bridges and swimming through the river beneath them won't be any easier, we will be just as visible. Every elf in the market will have their weapons pointed at us."

"Then what your plan? Where we go from here?" Hytheen asked.

"I think our only option is to wait for—"

The sound of a gong echoed throughout Stormhold, Shaleel grinned toothily as she heard it.

"Hm, right on cue. Now it's a matter of waiting for most of the elves to go and combat our forces at Stormhold's entrances."

Minutes passed, and surely enough many of the Dominion guards that had occupied the market(which was evidently not very many) left to defend against the Dominion forces. They passed by Jurgen's house, completely oblivious to the pack of Argonians and one elf that stood hidden and ready to spring the second they passed.

"Hytheen, does it all look good to move." Shaleel said, finding it becoming more difficult to hear herself speak.

The rain had been waning in strength for a time, but now it was springing back with a force.

"Yes, I see no more elves!" Hytheen shouted over the storm.

"Then go on to the markets. They're in the direction that group of elves just came from." Shaleel instructed. "Gaeil, you watch our backs."

"Yes, Shaleel."

As the group hurried along, Gaeil kept an eye over his was right, the elves would be drawn towards the entrances. Gaeil did not see a single guard around the group in any direction, which is something that concerned him far more than it relieved him. No matter how hard he tried, Gaeil could not think if a reason why the elves would leave Stormhold unguarded, it made no sense.

Then something caught his eye. Two figures, cloaked in green, were scuttling across the streets trying to keep the rain off their backs. Both were armored in glass, one of them carrying a short sword Gaeil was all too familiar with.

"No, is it really?" Gaeil said to himself. "Valon." Gaeil ran after the pair.

"Gaeil! What do you think you're doing!?" Shaleel called out, getting the elf's attention.

"Vengeance. I've found them." Gaeil said back before continuing to chase after Valon and Enorelil.

" _Xuth._ I can't just let him go." Shaleel addressed the others before taking off after Gaeil. "Raza, go find Tadriel. I have to stay with Gaeil."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"No, Enorelil, they made their decision." Valon said, his words coming out harshly. "It is beyond me why those fools knowingly choose not to flee."

"Captain, they know that Ara will be back soon, and the reinforcements will come with her." Rebutted Enorelil.

"The reinforcements were supposed to be here already, they're not. I can assume that the reinforcements are late, and therefore the trap has failed. And I'm not staying here to die, we both have a mission."

"Then why didn't you leave earlier with Tadriel? That would have guaranteed that you fought with the reinforcements."

"Because, Lieutenant!" Barked Valon. "Because I needed to have another look. One final search for the shrine—"

The elves failed to notice Gaeil, his hand hovered over the hilt of his sword as he listened intently behind a stack of crates. Shaleel came up behind him, ducking down and whispering sternly over his shoulder.

"Gaeil, what do you think you're doing?! We have a mission to complete!"

Gaeil paid her no mind. His desire to see Valon dead outweighed everything else happening in the moment.

"And where's Sahila, I thought she was joining us?" Valon said, his aggravation all too apparent.

"Captain, Valon, my friend, you need to calm yourself. Sahila will be joining us shortly, she wanted to feed once more before we left."

"The vampire is here too." Gaeil muttered.

"Come Valon, the Argonians will be here shortly if we aren't quick to leave." Enorelil counseled.

With a nod of his head Valon continued exiting the city with Enorelil, their backs completely turned to Gaeil.

"Come on Shaleel, now is our chance. I swear I'll help you with killing Tadriel, help me do this one thing." Gaeil pleaded, but only the sound of the rain answered him. "Shaleel?"

"Who is this, elf? Have you found yourself some new lizard friends" Came a hiss from behind.

Gaeil's blood froze in his veins, and a chill ran up his spine. He recognized the voice—the low, breathy voice—all too well. The spots on his back where he had been lashed before tingled, as if they had a mind of their own and expected to relive that torturous march into Argonia.

"Turn around and face Sahila."

Gaeil obeyed, turning not too quickly to face the monster that stood behind him.

Sahila must have completely ditched her heavy robes, as she stood before Gaeil in only her moonstone under armor. Her head, which had previously been veiled, was now fully visible to the elf. From her fangs to her blood-matted brown fur, she looked more monstrous than Gaeil had seen her before. In one of her hands she gripped Shaleel's longsword, and in her other she restrained Shaleel by her neck.

"Shaleel!" Gaeil shouted, Sahila's bloody maw twisting into a feline grin.

"Sahila greets you, elf. Sahila has been waiting to meet you once more."


End file.
